Futuro Mal Predecido
by paulavelilla
Summary: Bella y su padre se van a vivir a casa de los Cullen. Bella y Edward se conocen y al principio de la estancia de la morena con ojos café, hay insinuaciones por parte de ambos. Celos, enojos y mucho amor... Aviso: final tragico
1. Llegando

Hace 2 años que no veo a mi familia, desde que me fui a Washington a estudiar medicina y ahora estoy en el avión esperando mi aterrizaje. Tengo muchas ganas de ver al duende, Alice, al gran oso, Emmett, a mi estricto padre, Carlisle y, como no, a mi dulce madre, Esme. Mi madre me a dicho que el tío Charlie (así es como le llamamos a el mejor amigo de mi padre) se había separado de Renee, y el y su hija vendrán a vivir a casa durante una temporada. Bella es la hija de Charlie y Renee, cuando éramos pequeños solíamos jugar juntos en la playa, en el parque, etc… Claro que, entonces Bella me gustaba demasiado, como olvidar sus sonrojos continuos o sus ojos chocolate. Era perfecta, espero que no haya cambiado demasiado.

Edward: Buenos días señorita

…: Buenos días

Edward: ¿a donde va?

…: Seattle, ¿y usted?

Edward: igual, ¿como se llama?

…: Tanya Denali, ¿y tú?

Edward: Edward Cullen

Tanya: bonito nombre

Edward: gracias, el suyo también es precioso

Tanya: gracias, perdone la pregunta indiscreta, pero ¿tiene novia?

Edward: tranquila no es indiscreta, y no, no tengo novia

Tanya: ooh…

Edward: ¿que pasa?

Tanya: con lo guapo que es, es extraño

Edward: va a hacer que me sonroje

Tanya: seguirá igual de adorable

Edward: y usted…

Tanya: por favor no me trates de usted, trátame de tu

Edward: de acuerdo, ¿y tu tienes novio?

Tanya: no

Edward: que raro, también eres bastante guapa

Tanya: vas a hacer que me sonroje, jijijiji

Edward: que graciosa

Azafata: por favor abróchense los cinturones, vamos a efectuar el aterrizaje

(Llegan al aeropuerto)

Edward: bueno llegó la hora de despedirnos

Tanya: no tiene por qué ser una despedida

Edward: ¿que estas insinuando?

Tanya: podríamos quedar y tomar algo, algún día, si tu quieres

Edward: claro, ¿porque no?

Tanya: ¿te doy mi numero y me llamas o me das tu numero y te llamo?

Edward: Te lo doy, es: 608227452

Tanya: ok, te llamare pronto

Edward: como quieras, gracias y hasta la vista Tanya

Tanya: adiós Edward


	2. Conociendonos

La separación de mis padres me ha sentado fatal, que porque? Porque tendré que irme a vivir con los tontos de los Cullen. Alice nunca para de decirme si quiero ir a comprar ropa, cuando sabe que es lo que mas odio, Emmett, no esta mal, pero cada vez que me abraza casi me ahogo y siempre que habla con mi amiga Rosalie, babea. Carlisle es demasiado estricto y siempre que Alice me invita a su casa, nunca nos deja salir de noche, Esme, la veo demasiada empalagosa siempre me esta cocinando galletitas y cositas cutres, y además siempre me pregunta que, que tal estoy después de la separación unas cien veces, y Edward, es un creído, un mujeriego, y muchas cosas mas. Por esas razones no quiero irme a vivir allí.

Bella: Charlie, es necesario ir allí, podemos quedarnos en casa de la abuela

Charlie: Bella, Carlisle es mi amigo y se ha ofrecido a prestarnos su casa durante un tiempo y la abuela no esta en condiciones de cuidarnos

Bella: pero Charlie, ya sabes lo que opino de los Cullen, son tan…

Charlie: basta Bella, nos vamos a quedar en casa de los Cullen y no hay más que hablar

Bella: jolín…

(Cuando llegan a casa de los Cullen)

Carlisle: hombre, Charlie, amigo, cuanto tiempo

Charlie: ¿que tal estas?

Carlisle: bien, vamos tirando

Charlie: como esta la pequeña Alice?

Carlisle: ya no tan pequeña

Charlie: ¿y tu preciosa mujer?

Carlisle: bien también

Carlisle: bueno os voy a enseñar las habitaciones

Charlie: gracias, vamos Bella

Bella: ya voy Charlie

Entramos en la casa y nada mas entrar ya tenia a todo el mundo dándome abrazos y yo, como siempre, sonriendo falsamente.

Alice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Emmett: Alice no es para tanto

Alice: ¿que no es para tanto? Bella se viene a vivir a casa, nada podría ir mal ahora

Emmett me dio un gran abrazo de oso

Bella: Emm…ett…no…puedo…res…pirar

Emmett: jajajajaja, lo siento

Alice: Edward! Ha llegado Bella

Ahora vería al Edward mujeriego, creído y muchas otras cosas, que yo conocía tan bien.

Alice: Edward! Ha llegado Bella

El corazón me dio un vuelco al oír el nombre.

Bella. Mi Bella. La volvería a ver después de 6 años.

¿Habrá cambiado demasiado? Espero que no

Baje las escaleras corriendo con el corazón en un puño, y al bajar allí estaba, tan perfecta como siempre, tal y como la recordaba

Edward: ho…hola

Bella: hola Edward

Mmm… me encantaba su voz al decir mi nombre, Edward, sonaba tan perfecto dicho de sus labios.

La miré de arriba abajo y pude ver como se sonrojaba, me encantaba afirmar que no había cambiado en absoluto.

Edward: Bella, ¿quieres que te ayude con las maletas?

Bella: si, estaría bien

Emmett: si quieres te puedo ayudar yo, Edward lo a echo solo por quedar bien, ¿no es así hermanito?

Cuando estuviera solo, lo pillaría y lo dejaría K.O

Edward: pues esta vez te has equivocado, ahora que Bella va a vivir con nosotros, yo la considero como una hermana

La mire con mi mejor sonrisa, o al menos la que sabía que era su favorita

Se volvió a sonrojar. Perfecta, maravillosamente, perfecta

Alice: genial, simplemente, genial

Bella: Edward, Emmett tiene razón, si es una molestia para ti, él me puede ayudar

Edward: ¡NO! Digo que no es una molestia en absoluto, bueno si tú quieres

Otra sonrisa. Otro sonrojo.


	3. Roces inesperados

Edward Cullen se había ofrecido a llevarme las maletas, ¿voluntariamente?

No me lo podía creer, Edward Cullen, el mujeriego, creído y muchas cosas malas más, quería llevarme las maletas. O es que ha cambiado o se ha vuelto "amable", no, no podía ser la palabra "amable", no figuraba en la lista de adjetivos de Edward Cullen. Y no empezara ahora.

Pero claro, yo tampoco seria desagradable ni rechazaría su oferta, mis maletas pesaban demasiado.

Bella: si, estaría bien

Emmett: si quieres te puedo ayudar yo, Edward lo a echo solo por quedar bien, ¿no es así hermanito?

Edward: pues esta vez te has equivocado, ahora que Bella va a vivir con nosotros, yo la considero como una hermana.

¡Mierda! El muy… joder, me había echo esa sonrisa torcida que él sabía que era mi favorita, y claro mi sonrojo salió a la vista.

Alice: genial, simplemente, genial

Bella: Edward, Emmett tiene razón, si es una molestia para ti, él me puede ayudar

Edward: ¡NO! Digo que no es una molestia en absoluto, bueno si tú quieres

Otra sonrisa. Otro sonrojo.

Bella: Edward mis maletas están en el maletero del auto

Edward: ahora mismo voy mi Lady

Y se fue haciendo una reverencia

Idiota

Yo fui subiendo escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, había una puerta entreabierta y se encontraba vacía, supuse que era la mía. Por si acaso miré la habitación de al lado, era la de Alice, así que supuse que la habitación de mi padre no estaría junto a la suya. Pero delante de "mi habitación" estaba la que yo conocía muy bien, la de mi mejor amigo de la infancia, cosa que ahora ha cambiado.

Estuve a punto de entrar a curiosear, cuando escuché unas pisadas en las escaleras y una maldición por parte de una voz masculina. Mis maletas, debían pesar al menos unos 4kg cada una, y llevaba 3.

Entre en "mi cuarto" y me senté en la cama. Empecé a mirar los armarios y cajones haciéndome la distraída, cuando entró Edward…

Edward sin camisa. Todo sudado, creo que casi se me cae la boca al suelo de tanto que la abrí. Se me quedó mirando extrañado, claro, no me extraña, estaría pensando que, que hace su nueva "hermana" mirándolo boquiabierta.

Edward: Bella, ¿te pasa algo?

Es lo último que escuché cuando se acercó para colocar su mano fría en mi frente.

Maldita sea, ¿porque tenía que llevar tanta ropa? Lo que pasa es que soy un imbécil enamorado que ha rechazado la quinta petición de Emmett al querer ayudarme con las santas maletas. Creo que cada una pesaba unos 5kg cada una, y llevaba 3.

Antes de entrar en su nuevo cuarto, al saber que estaba allí y aprovechando que estaba sudando como un condenado, me saqué la camisa dejando al descubierto mi abdomen.

Cuando entré, se me quedó mirando desorbitada y lamenté no haber traído un pañuelo para secarle la baba que le caía, bueno es el precio de ir cada semana al gimnasio. De repente se quedo blanca cuando me acerqué y le toqué la frente con mi mano.

Edward: Bella, ¿te pasa algo?

Y se desmayo.

Me alarmé y le puse la camisa debajo de la cabeza. Fui corriendo al baño y moje una toalla con agua fría, empecé a palparle la toalla en la frente y pareció volver en si.

Bella: Edward…

Edward: ¿si Bella?

Bella: acércate

Edward: ¿que pasa pequeña?

Bella: acércate más

Me acerque hasta tal punto que nuestros labios quedaron a 2cm, y ella acorto la distancia con un beso.

Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas entrelazándose, mordisquee su labio inferior y de respuesta ella pronunció mi nombre. Colocó sus manos en mi cuello y empezó a tironear de mi pelo. Yo posé las mías en su cintura y la levanté del suelo y la deposité en la cama. Ella se separó de mi y se levantó inquieta, claro que mi pequeño Eddie ya se había despertado.

Bella: jijijiji…

Edward: ¿que pasa?, ¿de que te ríes?

Bella: tu pequeño Eddie despertó

Edward: de eso ya me e dado cuenta, ahora por tu culpa tendré que darme una ducha fría

Bella: si quieres te puedo acompañar, desde el viaje que no me e dado una ducha

El pequeño Eddie, ya decepcionado, se volvió a emocionar y se apretó en mis pantalones

Edward: ¿en…serio?

Bella se acercó a mí seductoramente y se sentó en mis rodillas a horcajadas.

Bella: claro, no seria una molestia…

Bella se acercó mas a mis labios y cuando parecía que me iba a besar por segunda vez, me mordisqueo la oreja, y yo por mi parte, solté un gemido, ella soltó una risita picarona y se alejó. Me dio un casto beso en los labios antes de alejarse por la puerta. Mierda, esta chica me volvía loco, y yo pensé que no le gustaba en absoluto.


	4. Jugando

No pensaba ducharme con él. Solo me quería divertir un poco, fui a pedirle a Alice su mejor bikini, el más sexi, a lo que ella respondió:

Alice: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Bella: Alice no te alarmes, solo te e pedido un bikini sexi, nada mas

Que imbécil, quien grita por un bikini? Me pongo cosas mucho mas atrevidas a espaladas de mi padre.

Alice: lo siento, nunca me habías pedido nada sexi

Bella: pues vete acostumbrando, porque de ahora en adelante te pediré cosas muy sexis

Alice: ¡perfecto! ¿Y a que se debe este cambio?

Bella: nada, que me e echado novio

Alice: ¿y puedo preguntar quien es?

Bella: un chico del instituto de la reserva Quileutte, Jacob

Alice: ¿cuando lo conoceré?, si se puede saber, le e de dar el visto bueno

El visto bueno ya se lo e dado yo.

Bella: ahora, lo e invitado a la piscina

Alice: ¡genial! Mira te dejo este bañador negro que tiene al descubierto las caderas y el ombligo

Bella: ¡perfecto!

Alice: pero si me vas a pedir ropa sexi, y no es que no me guste, creo que deberías comprarte tu propia ropa, solo es una excusa para renovarte el armario y salir de compras

Bella: cuando quieras

Tendré que invitar a Rosalie para que no se me haga tan pesado

Bella: ¿podre invitar a Rose?

Alice: ¡claro que si! Hablando de Rosalie, ¿la has invitado a la piscina?

Bella: si, y ella va a venir con su hermano, Jasper Hale, y su novio, Alec Vulturi

Alice: ok, ves a cambiarte al baño, te espero abajo

Bella: ok

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta del baño

Edward: ¿Alice? ¿Puedo pasar?

Bella: si, pasa

Edward: Bella, lo siento yo no quería…verte…así

Bella: solo tengo la parte de arriba descubierta, no te preocupes, escucha ¿me lo puedes atar?

Edward: claro

Edward: oye, Bella, ¿tienes novio?

Bella: si, si lo quieres conocer como Alice, va a venir ahora

Edward: ¿ahora?

Bella: si lo e invitado a la piscina

Edward: ¿y quien te dio permiso?

Bella: nadie, para tu información, ahora vivo aquí, temporalmente claro

Edward: ¿y lo que acaba de pasar en tu habitación?

Bella: nose, estaba juguetona, pero claro tu eso no lo harías con Alice, ¿verdad?

Edward: ¡claro que no! No estoy enfermo, ¿y ahora que viene Alice en todo esto?

Bella: como ella es tu hermana al igual que yo, pues a eso viene la pregunta

Edward: sabes que no eres mi hermana, por eso lo hice, y también por que me gustas bastante

Ese tono me lo sabía muy bien, yo ya estaba empezando a hiperventilar cuando se acercó a 3cm de mi rostro. Ya sentía su aliento rozar mi garganta y creí que me volvería a desmayar.

La noticia de que Bella tenía novio me sentó tan mal como una patada en mi parte íntima.

Si ella quería jugar, íbamos a jugar

Me acerqué a ella con la mano peligrosamente en el broche del bañador tan sexi que Alice le había prestado. Me fui acercando a ella, y recé para que no se volviera a desmayar, solté mi aliento en su garganta y la besé. Fue mucho mas violento que el otro, enseguida colocó las manos en mi cuello y yo en su cadera, la subí encima del lava manos y empecé a desabrocharle el bañador, sentí como se enderezaba entre mis brazos, así que coloqué mi mano derecha en su mejilla y la izquierda en su cadera.

Edward: esto es engañar a tu novio- le susurré

Bella: no me importa

Edward: Bella dime que solo me quieres a mi

Bella: Edward, solo te quiero a ti

Edward: repítelo y dame un beso, con mucho amor, más que a Jacob

Bella: solo te quiero a ti

Me besó con dulzura, y me susurro al oído:

Bella: Edward, mi vida…

Yo, que ya casi no estaba consciente, y no podía adivinar si se había dado cuenta de la trampa.

Edward: si Bella

Bella: eres hermoso

Y me volvió a besar. Yo le correspondí, tan atontado que estaba

Bella: eres hermoso, pero comparado con Jacob eres horrible

Al decirme esto se separó y se deslizó entre mis brazos para salir de allí corriendo y dejándome allí con el segundo calentón del día.

Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a jugar con sus mismas cartas.


	5. Tanya

Él quería jugar, y yo lo había detectado. Me marché del cuarto de baño dejándolo con el pequeño Eddie despertado. Yo me había dejado caer en la trampa, pero al final, él cayó en su propia trampa. Busqué a Alice para que me abrochara el bañador que Edward me había desatado.

Cuando sonó el timbre, salí disparada a la puerta para abrírsela a mi perfecto novio, Jacob.

Pero mía fue la sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta, que me encontré con una chica rubia, alta y delgada.

Tanya: hola

Bella: ¿hola, tu quien eres?

Tanya: soy una amiga de Edward, nos conocimos en el avión

Bella: aaah

Tanya: ¿y tu quien eres?

Bella: la hija del mejor amigo de su padre

Tanya: ¿y que haces aquí?

Bella: podrías pensar al menos que me han invitado, ¿no?

Tanya: ya, pero tu no eres un poco pequeña para estar aquí? Esto es una fiesta de mayores

Bella: para tu información, modelo de pacotilla, vivo aquí y voy al mismo curso que tu

Tanya: tú y yo no podemos ir al mismo curso, te debo sacar 20cm

Bella: claro, tienes razón alguna vez te e visto por la rotonda, verdad?

Tanya: me estas llamando puta?

Bella: no es mi culpa que hayas tenido que dejar tus estudios para prostituirte por ahí, claro ahora lo entiendo, Edward a requerido tus servicios verdad? Y como le dabas pena decidió invitarte a su casa, bueno, no es que me interese mucho, y si es verdad que te han invitado, por que lo dudo mucho, puedes pasar a MI casa. Espero que al menos te hayan informado de que tenías que venir en bikini, o en ropa interior como estés más cómoda.

Tanya: tranquila, ya me han informado de todo.

Bella: no es que estuviera intranquila, pero si tu lo quieres pensar así para creer que a alguien le importas, como quieras, bueno cuando decidas venir, supongo que ya sabes donde esta la piscina, o necesitas que te haga un mapa? Es que como MI casa es tan grande

Tanya: sabré como encontrarla

Bella: que pasa, no te sabes defender?

Tanya: lo que pasa es que no me acostumbro a pelear con niñas pequeñas

Bella: por mi no te preocupes, se defenderme solita

Tanya: es que no me quiero mal acostumbrar, como me pasaré aquí todo el día

Bella: a que te refieres?

Tanya: hombre cuando sea novia de Edward, vendré a cubrir sus necesidades y puede que me mude a su cuarto también

Bella: me estas diciendo que tendré que vivir con una modelo prostituta? Pobre Edward, si se entera de que eres prostituta a lo mejor te deja para que no le pegues ningún virus de esos

Tanya: conmigo no tendría ningún problema, en cambio si tú algún día llegas a tener novio, tendrá dificultades para besarte, aunque tendrás que practicar con alguien para dar tu primer beso, eres un poco fea, por lo que significa que no has tenido un novio en la vida, es así o me equivoco patito feo?

Bella: para tu información mi novio no tiene ningún problema para besarme, y además seguro que e tenido muchos mas novio que tu en la vida y me e besado de todos los modos posibles con alguien

Tanya: ja, eso no te lo crees ni tu, yo e tenido centenares de novios y de muchos países diferentes

Bella: haber, eso se llaman clientes, y aunque hubieras tenido alguno seguro que hasta el mas feo no a querido acercarse a mas de 10 cm de tu rostro, feíta, bueno creo que ya e perdido demasiado de mi tiempo valioso con una cualquiera, por cierto mientras encuentras la piscina, no robes nada es que sino me echarán la culpa a mi.

Y antes de que esa cualquiera protestara, me fui a la luz de los rayos de sol. Desde la cristalera del jardín que daba al comedor, pude ver como esa puta se quitaba la gabardina que llevaba y se acomodaba la delantera y el pelo. Justo en ese momento Edward bajó al comedor y vio a la que hacía llamarse Tanya y juro que casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas. Se dieron dos besos y vinieron hacía aquí. Si a él le gustaba el bañador ajustado tipo corsé de la tal Tanya, yo tendría uno mejor, eso lo aseguro, así que aproveche que Emmett llevaba en la mano un vaso de sangría y hice que me lo tirara encima.

Bella: mierda, Emmett

Emmett: lo siento Bella, no te e visto

Bella: no pasa nada, iré a cambiarme

Bella: Alice!

Alice: que pasa Bella?

Bella: Emmett me tiró el vaso de sangría encima y me ha manchado

Alice: oh, lo siento pequeña, ven, te daré otro

Bella: gracias Alice

Alice: que color te gusta mas, el azul o el amarillo?

Bella: cual es el color favorito de Edward?

Alice: el azul, porque?

Bella: por nada, dame el azul, el amarillo es demasiado llamativo


	6. La fiesta en la piscina

Cuando vi a Tanya en el salón con ese bikini verde selva, tipo corsé, casi se me saltan los ojos al verla.

Edward: Tanya?

Ya sabía que era ella

Tanya: hola Edward

Nos dimos dos besos

Edward: que guapa estas

Tanya: gracias tu tampoco estas nada mal

Edward: vamos?

Tanya: vamos

Justo en ese momento vi a Bella salir corriendo de allí, con una gran mancha en la parte delantera que olía a sangría, por la puerta

Edward: Emmett, que le a pasado a Bella?

Emmett: sin querer nos chocamos y le tiré la bebida encima

Mentira, Bella nunca se choca con alguien "accidentalmente" esa palabra no esta en su lista.

Lo comprendí cuando Bella bajó las escaleras con un bikini resaltando su parte delantera y trasera con ese color azul. Se había puesto celosa de Tanya y su bikini provocativo. El timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos y fui a abrir, claro, que algo, o más bien dicho alguien ya se me había adelantado, Bella. Me la encontré en la entrada besando a su novio unos centímetros más alto que yo, ella le había envuelto con sus piernas la cintura y el la agarraba de la parte baja de los muslos. Me carraspeé la garganta y los dos se separaron sonrojados.

Bella: Jacob, este es Edward

Edward: hola Jacob

Jacob: hola Edward

Bella: Edward, esta es mi amiga Rosalie Hale, su novio Alec Vulturi y su hermano Jasper Hale

Edward: encantado señorita Hale, hola Jasper, hola Alec

Bella: bueno pasemos a la piscina

Bella: Alice, Emmett este es mi novio Jacob

Jacob: hola a todos

Bella: Mi amiga Rosalie Hale

Rosalie: hola

Bella: su hermano Jasper

Jasper: buenos días

Bella: y su novio Alec Vulturi

Alec: buenos días

Emmett: bueno que comience la fiesta

Lo último que vi fue a Bella y Jacob dirigirse al piso de arriba. A no, ella no se divertiría hoy. Al menos no lo haría mientras yo no lo consintiera

Planeé subir a Jacob a mi cuarto sabiendo que Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima con mi nuevo bikini. Solo eran un poco de celos tontos.

Bella: Jacob, ven te voy a enseñar mi cuarto

Jacob: de seguro que esta precioso

Bella: bueno tendrás que darme tu opinión

Jacob: bueno no esta mal, para ser la habitación de una chica

Bella: muy gracioso cariño

Jacob: pero sabes de lo que soy un experto en saber si es bueno o no?

Bella: pues no, dime

Jacob: en colchones y sábanas

Bella: así, nunca me has destapado esa faceta tuya

Jacob: te la puedo enseñar ahora si quieres

Bella: mmm…nose

Jacob: venga, cariño… -y me besó

Cada vez iba subiendo más de tono, hasta que acabamos los dos tirados en la cama y él sin camisa

Bella: Jacob, creo que tendríamos que parar

Jacob: ¿porque? Todo va genial

Bella: Jacob, para, bájate de encima

Jacob: Bella cariño, no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta

Bella: pues buscaremos otra para mi primera vez

Jacob: Bella, no seas aguafiestas

Bella: lo siento- y me levanté, pero algo me impidió dar otro paso más

Jacob: Bella, tu te quedas a acabar los que has empezado

Bella: Jacob, suéltame

Edward: ha dicho que la sueltes

Jacob: ¿y tu que pintas aquí?

Edward: vivo aquí

Jacob: no metas los asuntos donde no te llaman

Edward: suéltala, y me voy

Jacob: pues me parece que no te vas a ir

Edward: pues me vaya o no, tu la vas a soltar quieras o no

Jacob: y quien me va a obligar, ¿tu?

Edward: tal vez

Bella: Jacob, acabaremos esto en tu casa, esta noche, que te parece?-le susurré

Jacob: no, Bella, lo vamos a acabar aquí, nos deje tu amiguito o no, y me da igual que tu no estés preparada

Edward le dio un puñetazo nada mas paro de hablar

Jacob: uuuh el nene, te voy a dar tal puñetazo que te voy a deformar esa cara bonita

Y Edward y Jacob se tiraron al suelo propinándose puñetazos, patadas, cachetadas, etc…

Al bajar no me encontré a todo el mundo en la piscina…


	7. Jazz, Ali, Rose y Emm

Jasper: Rosalie es totalmente necesario ir?

Rosalie: claro que si Jazz, Bella nos ha invitado a su nueva casa, no pienso rechazar la oferta

Jasper: pues ve tú, no dijo nada de que fuera yo

Rosalie: Jazz, Bella siempre esta encantada de que tu vengas, y además, me ha dicho que Alice Cullen te encantaría

Jasper: van a haber más chicas, aparte de vosotras?

Rosalie: si, aunque solo 4 mas, 3 sino cuentas a la madre

Jasper: donde has puesto mi bañador?

Rosalie: jaja, enserio Jazz? Ha de haber mas chicas aparte de tu dulce amiga y tu querida hermana para que tengas que venir?

Jasper: en efecto

Rosalie: esta bien, tu bañador esta en el cajón de mi cuarto

Jasper: que hace allí?

Rosalie: es que a veces lo uso para cortar con algún chico, ya sabes para que piensen que los estoy engañando

Jasper: eres malvada hermanita

Rosalie: una cosa, hay que ir a recoger a Jacob

Jasper: quien?

Rosalie: el nuevo novio de Bella, si no lo recojo, olvídate de volverme a ver querido hermano

Jasper: no será para tanto

Rosalie: ooh, si que lo es

Como se pone Bella por su nuevo novio, seguro que lo acaba dejando como a los demás, y yo se la experiencia y no es agradable…

(Flashback)

_Bella: Jasper_

_Jasper: si preciosa_

_Bella: tenemos que hablar_

_Nooooooooooo, esa frase, sabía que llegaría el momento, pero tan pronto?_

_Jasper: dime, que quieres linda?_

_Bella: estoy embarazada_

_Y de repente como el que no quiere la cosa se puso a llorar como una magdalena_

_Jasper: estas segura?_

_Bella: al 100%_

_Jasper: wow, voy a ser padre_

_Bella: dirás que voy a ser madre, no? _

_Jasper: bueno, vamos a ser padres_

_Bella: Jazz, te estas equivocando_

_Jasper: como?_

_Bella: el bebé es de otro, lo siento tanto Jazzy, no quería darte la noticia de esta manera, pero esta mañana me e echo el test de embarazo, y cuando a salido positivo me e asustado mucho._

_Jasper: me has engañado con otro?_

_Bella: lo siento Jazzy_

_Jasper: adiós Bella, espero que puedas salir adelante_

_Bella: lo siento de verdad_

(Fin de Flashback)

Al final, resultó que según ella dice, aborto. Pero yo no me la creí nada, así que decidí dejarlo correr_._

Rosalie: Jazz, ya estamos aquí

¿Qué?

Jasper: ¿tu y quien más?

Rosalie: Alec y Jacob, venga vamos que no llegaremos a tiempo

Jasper: voy querida hermana

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos recibió Bella, y menudo beso le dio a su nuevo novio.

Bella: Alice, Emmett este es mi novio Jacob

Jacob: hola a todos

Bella: Mi amiga Rosalie Hale

Rosalie: hola

Bella: su hermano Jasper Hale

Jasper: buenos días

Bella: y su novio Alec Vulturi

Alec: buenos días

Emmett: bueno que comience la fiesta

Fuimos pasando a la piscina, y al entrar una luz solo me dejo ver al ser mas hermoso de toda mi vida.

Enseguida me iba a acercar a Bella para preguntarle como se llamaba mi ángel, pero había desparecido.

Jasper: ho…hola

…: hola, tu eres el amigo de Bella, no?

Entonces, ella era… ella era Alice Cullen

Jasper: si

Alice: bueno, yo me llamo Alice, ¿y tu?

Jasper: Jasper Whitlock señorita

Y le besé la mano

Alice: ¿quieres venir a darte un chapuzón? El sol ya me ha quemado bastante

Jasper: claro, ¿porque no?

Dios mio de mi vida, que alguien me golpee si no es que Emmett Cullen esta hablando con una prostituta barata, en vez de hablarme a mi

Rosalie: Alec, cariño, ¿porque no vas con Ali y Jazz a la piscina?

Alec: de acuerdo, pero con una condición

Rosalie: ¿si?

Alec: tendrás que venir tú luego

Rosalie: como quieras cariño

Ya tenía mi plan trazado

Me iba a acercar a Emmett y fastidiarle sus planes con esa

Rosalie: hola chicos

Emmett: hola Rose, que guapa

Rosalie: gracias Emm, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga?

Emmett: claro, que tonto, Rose ella es Tanya

Rosalie: encantada Tanya

Emmett: Tanya, ella es Rosalie

Tanya: igualmente Rosalie

Rosalie: puedes llamarme Rose

Pero que mal me caía esta chica, después tendría unas palabritas con Bella

Rosalie: Emm, me ayudas a traer las bebidas

Emmett: claro preciosa

Entramos dentro y el final del plan se avecinaba

Emmett: ¿que bebidas quieres?

Rosalie: ninguna, ven vamos a hablar

Emmett: ¿de que quieres hablar?

Rosalie: ¿tú me quieres Emm?

Emmett: yo si, ya lo sabes, desde siempre

Rosalie: perfecto es todo lo que necesito

De repente le empecé a besar por el cuello y hasta llegar a la boca, me senté a horcajadas encima de él, y me agarró por la cintura.

Bella: chicos, ¿que hacen?

De repente nos separamos los dos acalorados

Rosalie: Emm, saca las bebidas que quieras, yo voy a hablar con Bella

Bella: ¿que?

Rosalie: ven, voy a tener unas palabritas contigo


	8. Heridas y venganza

Bella: chicos, que hacen?

De repente se separaron los dos acalorados

Rosalie: Emm, saca las bebidas que quieras, yo voy a hablar con Bella

Bella: que?

Rosalie: ven, voy a tener unas palabritas contigo

Bella: que pasa Rose?

Rosalie: como que, que pasa? Que hace una puta en tu casa?

Bella: Tanya? Es una amiga de Edward

Rosalie: lo que te estoy preguntando es que, que hace en tu casa?

Bella: Rose, si piensas que me cae bien, es que no me conoces lo suficiente

Rosalie: pensé que te caía bien

Bella: cualquieras, no gracias

Rosalie: uf, menudo susto me has pegado

Bella: hablando de otra cosa, que hacías tú y Emmett?

Rosalie: hablando de la vida

Bella: pues hablabais demasiado juntos, no?

Rosalie: si es que si no Emm no me escuchaba

Bella: si, si

Rosalie: bueno, y tu nuevo novio querida?

Bella: arriba, pegándose con Edward

Rosalie: ¿que?! ¿Porque?

Bella: ya sabes como es Jake, esta demasiado adelantado

Rosalie: ¿te ha intentado obligar?

Bella: si, y entonces ha aparecido Edward el machito

Rosalie: ¿vamos a cotillear?

Bella: vamos

Maldita Bella, en cuanto Jacob y yo nos hemos tirado al suelo, se ha largado.

Bueno, yo también se jugar a los novios

Bella: ¿no habéis acabado aún?

Edward: hace bastante rato, justo cuando tú te fuiste

Bella: entonces solo te estabas haciendo el machito

Edward: bueno, perdón por ayudarte, la próxima vez me lo pensare mejor

Bella: Edward, espera, déjame que te cure las heridas

Bien! Cuanto me hubiera gustado aceptar a su propuesta, pero no podía perder la poca dignidad que me queda

Edward: no gracias, ya se lo pediré a otra

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con ella

Tanya: Edward, que te ha pasado?

Edward: nada, una pequeña pelea

Tanya: ven te voy a curar

Edward: gracias

Me senté en la encimera y esperé a Tanya, en cuanto bajara Bella, y Tanya me estuviera curando las heridas, le daría un beso

Tanya: aquí esta el botiquín

Edward: ay me duele mucho

Tanya: ya esta llorica

En cuanto bajé, cual fue la imagen que me encontré:

A Edward en la encimera y Tanya con el botiquín curándole las heridas, como yo le había ofrecido.

De repente Edward, vio que yo estaba contemplando la escena y le plantó un beso en todo el morro.

Tanya: te puedes quedar a mirar si quieres, puede que aprendas algo

Bella: Edward, para tu información, te estas besando con una puta

Edward: ¿que dices? Eres una mentirosa

Bella: ¿así? ¿Entonces me quieres explicar que hacía tu nueva novia ligando con Emmett en la piscina? Yo solo te aviso que este tipo de personas te pasan muchos virus

Tanya: ¡cállate! Idiota

Edward: Tany, no es necesario insultarla, no le e creído una palabra

Bella: eso Tany, no te querrás mal acostumbrar, ¿verdad?

Edward: ¿que estas diciendo?

Bella: nada de tu incumbencia

Tanya: solo son, cosas de niñas, ¿verdad Bella?

Bella: verdad

Alice: Bella, han venido dos compañeras tuyas, dicen que si pueden pasar

Bella: ¿como se llaman?

Alice: han dicho algo así de, Lauren y Jessica

Bella: genial, diles que pasen

Ahora Edward va a saber como se baila de verdad


	9. El baile

Ahora Edward va a saber como se baila de verdad…

Bella: ¡chicas!

Jessica: hola Bella

Lauren: hola

Bella: chicas, ¿habéis traído la música?

Jess, Lauren: ¡si!

Bella: pues venga, en mi cuarto hay un casette, ¿lo podéis traer?

Lauren: claro, ya voy yo

Cuando bajó Lauren con el casette, anuncié:

Bella: chicos y chicas de la piscina, ahora yo y mis amigas vamos a hacer un baile, a ver que os parece

¿Baile? ¿Bella iba a bailar con sus amigas? Esto no me lo perdía por nada del mundo

Bella: haber antes de empezar necesito un chico Cullen

Emmett: yo estoy ocupado haciendo la comida, así que Eddie, te ha tocado

Edward: ¿yo? No, gracias

Bella: tranquilo, no te voy a pisar-me susurró al oído

Edward: ¿que quieres que haga?

Yo, ya estaba hechizado por mi ángel

Bella: quiero que cojas una silla y te pongas un poco mas delante de la primera fila, ¿vale?

Edward: lo que quieras

En cuanto me senté, empezó la canción de Womanizer

Se movía, más bien, se restregaba contra sus compañeras, el pequeño Eddie amenazaba con salir si volvía a hacer otro movimiento, y si lo hizo, de repente se fue acercando a mi y se sentó en mis rodillas, después se dio la vuelta y empezó a refregar-se contra mi Eddie, que ya estaba despierto. Se levantó y echo una risita, cuando acabó el baile todos aplaudieron menos yo que estaba petrificado en la silla.

Bella: ¿te ha gustado?

Edward: no ha… estado…mal

Yo había caído en sus redes

De repente apareció Jacob

Jacob: Bella, ¿has hecho el baile sin mi?

Bella: lo siento osito, si quieres te lo hago ahora mismo solo para ti

Jacob: vale, ¿donde te espero preciosa?

Bella: en mi cuarto

Jacob: ok, no tardes

La cogí del brazo y la llevé para dentro

Edward: cuando dije que me lo pensaría mejor, no estaba de broma

Bella: eres un poco cotilla, ¿no? ¿Que más te da lo que haga y deje de hacer con mi novio?

Edward: por que me importas, ¿vale?

Me cogió desprevenido cuando se alzó para tocar mis labios con uno de sus delicados dedos

Bella: ¿te ha gustado el baile?

Edward: me ha encantado

Bella: bien

Y me besó.

Bella: besó mejor que Tany?

Edward: cien veces mejor

Bella: ya lo sabía, quería oírlo de tus labios

Edward: ¿y yo mejor que Jacob?

Bella: mmm…nose, me lo has de demostrar

Entonces le di el beso mas dulce de mi vida, le mordí el labio inferior y lo chupé. Entonces alguien lo interrumpió

Tanya: Eddie…

Edward: Tanya

Ella me hizo volver en si

Edward: Tany, te lo puedo explicar

Bella: Edward, tu me quieres a mi- me susurró

Entonces ahí, desperté de verdad

Edward: ¿que? no, no a mi me gusta Tanya

Y la solté

Edward: Tanya, espera

La verdad, nose a que vino esa reacción, a mi no me gusta Tanya, a mi me gusta Bella, será por lo que dijo: "Edward, tu me quieres a mi"

Ahora me había dado cuenta, me gustaba de verdad Edward Cullen


	10. La verdad

Ahora me había dado cuenta, me gustaba de verdad Edward Cullen

Pero por lo que parecía yo no le gustaba a él, lo supe cuando dijo: "¿que? no, no a mi me gusta Tanya"

Mi corazón se había partido en mil pedazos, yo pensé que me quería y arriesgo mi relación con Jacob para estar con él.

Hablando de Jacob, aún estaba en mi habitación esperando

Subí corriendo las escaleras y lo encontré en mi cama durmiendo, cuando despierte le diré que lo emborraché y se durmió.

Jacob: Bella, Bella, despierta dormilona

Bella: 5 minutos mas

Jacob: Bella, vas a llegar tarde al instituto, y yo me e de ir

Bella: espera, quiero que todos vean que te has quedado a dormir conmigo

Jacob: como quieras, pero hemos de bajar rápido a desayunar

Bella: vale, vamos

Alice: buenos días tortolitos, ayer no se os escucho nada, sois muy silenciosos

Bella: muy graciosa Alice

La duende entrometida, ¿porque no se meterá en sus asuntos?

Jacob: ¿que hay de desayunar?

Alice: bollos y café

Jacob: perfecto

Bella: Ali, donde esta Emm?

Alice: dijo que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Rose

Bella: ¿queee? ¿Eso dijo?

Alice: bueno, no exactamente

Uff, suerte, no creo que Rose dejara a Emmett dormir en su casa

Alice: lo que dijo exactamente es: "Voy a acompañar a mi novia a su casa, no me esperéis despiertas porque no volveré hasta la mañana"

Me quedé helada

Bella: después la llamaré

Y ahí bajó mi dios griego…

…pero de la mano de una cualquiera

Edward: buenos días familia

Alice, Jacob: buenos días

Jacob: bueno Bella, me he de ir al instituto que sino llegaré tarde

Bella: vale, adiós cariño

Le di un beso en los labios de despedida

Tanya: Bella, ¿que te comió la lengua el gato? Eddie ha dicho buenos días

Bella: haber, primero, esta es mi casa, así que digo buenos días cuando me da la gana, ¿entiendes?, segundo: te has parado a pensar si me apetece saludaros? Y tercero: como te pudiste dar cuenta ayer a la tarde no me comió la lengua el gato porque bien se la metí a tu novio hasta la garganta.

Tanya: pues, como te habrás dado cuenta, Edward solo lo hizo por pena

Entonces lo miré para ver si era verdad y me dirigió una mirada fría sin ningún tipo de emoción

Tanya: que pena que te hayas dado cuenta ahora, Eddie no sale con niñas chicas como tu, yo, por ejemplo soy de su tipo

Entonces lo miré

Bella: entonces, Eddie

Dije el nombre como si fuera un insulto

Bella: ¿ahora te van las prostitutas? Cuando nos estábamos besando en el baño, en mi cuarto y en el comedor, no pensabas lo mismo, que rápido cambias de opinión, ¿verdad?

Vi como Tanya le apretaba la mano, se moría de la rabia

Edward: escucha Bella

Ahora venia lo fuerte, tenia que estar preparada

Lo que le iba a decir a Bella me iba a costar, pero lo tenía que hacer, ella había jugado con mis sentimientos, le tocaba pagar lo mismo

Edward: escucha Bella, nunca me has importado, y como ha dicho Tany, era por pena, no sentí nada cuando te besaba, lo siento

Bella: solo un juego, ¿no?

Tanya: exacto, así que es mejor que te alejes de nosotros, vale?

Bella: muy bien, como quieras Tanya, tú ganas…

No entendía nada, ¿ella diciendo que Tanya ganaba?

Se acercó a Tanya, le estrecho la mano, y cuando parecía que la iba a soltar se la retorció y con la rodilla le dio en pleno estómago

Bella:… pero no esperes que me alegre, y respecto a ti…

Se acercó a mi, me puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se fue acercando a mi, cuando pensé que nos íbamos a besar me dio con la rodilla en mis partes íntimas

Bella:… nadie se burla de mí y se va de rositas, espero que hayáis aprendido a no meteros con las niñas pequeñas.

Y se fue para su habitación con la cara pálida… pero de repente escuche un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba.


	11. Memoria

Y se fue para su habitación con la cara pálida… pero de repente escuche un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba.

Edward: Tanya ves a desayunar, voy a pedirle a Alice una cosa

Tanya: vale amor, no tardes

Edward: Bella, ¿puedo pasar?, Bella

Supuse que se habría desmayado

Decidí llevarla al hospital

Edward: Bella, despierta

Bella: que pasa, ¿donde estoy?

Edward: en el hospital, te has desmayado en cuanto has subido a tu habitación

Bella: ¿quien eres?

Me quede de piedra, no me conocía, había perdido la memoria

Edward: ¿sabes como te llamas? ¿Que día es hoy? ¿Como se llama tu padre?

Bella: me llamo Bella, hoy es 13 de abril y mi padre se llama Charlie Swan

Edward: ¿sabes donde vives? ¿Con quien?

Bella: vivo con la familia del mejor amigo de mi padre

Edward: ¿y no sabes mi nombre?

Bella: no, ¿tendría que saberlo?, tampoco se quien eres

Edward: me llamo Edward Cullen

Bella: ah!, ya se quien eres

Edward: no me pegues por favor

Bella: tu eres mi médico, ¿a que si?

Edward: no, Bella, no soy tu médico

Bella: ¿entonces que haces aquí? Podrías ser peligroso, voy a llamar a la enfermera

Edward: ¡no!, espera, hazme algún tipo de pregunta para que sepas que te conozco de verdad

Bella: mmm…vale, ¿Como se llama mi novio? ¿Y a que instituto voy?

Edward: tu novio se llama Jacob Black y vas al instituto de Forks

Bella: muy bien, ¿Edward?

Edward: si

Bella: si dices ser quien eres, por que todavía no se quien eres

Edward: hermano de Alice y Emmett Cullen, la familia con quien vives

Bella: ¿me estas tomando por tonta? Ya se con quien vivo, así que tu eres su hermano… eres bastante guapo, si me permites el comentario

Edward: gracias, tu también

Bella: bueno, ¿y desde cuando nos conocemos?

Edward: desde la infancia, éramos muy amigos

Bella: ¿éramos?

Edward: bueno, antes de que perdieras la memoria, nos peleamos

Bella: ¿que pasó?

Edward: bueno, tu yo…nos besamos varias veces en casa, y yo te dije que no sentía nada por ti, cuando era mentira,…

Bella: espera, ¿porque me mentiste?

Edward: estaba mi novia al lado

Bella: espera, espera, ¿tenias novia estando enamorado de mí?

Edward: si, es un poco patético

Bella: ¿es guapa tu novia?

Edward: bueno, bastante

De repente se fue acercando

Bella: ¿mas que yo?

Se acercó más

Edward: bu…bueno…tu e…eres…bastante…gua-pa

Se acercó más y nuestros labios estaban a 1cm

Pero de repente apareció el que faltaba

Jacob: Bella, ¿que haces?

Bella: hola Jake

Jacob: ¿que estabas a punto de hacer Bella?

Bella: nada, e perdido la memoria, ¿sabes?

Jacob: ¿así? Pues veo que a él lo conoces perfectamente, ¿no es así Edward?

Dijo mi nombre como si fuera un insulto

Edward: solo no se acuerda de mí

Jacob: ¿pretendes que me lo crea?

Bella: chicos no os peleéis

Jacob: ya entro cariño, no te muevas, Edward vamos a hablar fuera

Salimos a fuera y pensé que nos íbamos a caer a golpes y Bella saldría y…

Jacob: Edward, como te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia, te voy a pegar tal ostia, que no vas a salir del hospital en un mes, ¿te ha quedado claro? Bien

Y me fui al instituto


	12. La otra verdad

En cuanto salí del hospital, fuimos directamente al instituto, a pesar de los muchos rechazos y consejos de Jacob que debería descansar.

Tenía muchas ganas de llegar al instituto y hacer mi rutina diaria, menos encontrarme con las zorras de las porristas.

Bella: Jake, para aquí

Jacob: ¿aquí?

Bella: si, quiero ir a pie, tranquilo me encontraré con las chicas en la entrada

Jacob: como quieras

Me dio un casto beso en los labio antes de yo bajase del coche e ir directamente al instituto

Elizabeth: hombre, mira quien se digna a venir, si es Bella la loca

Bella: al menos yo no soy una zorra como otras, ósea por si no me has entendido, me refiero a vosotras

Ángela: pues que sepas que no me has ofendido

Bella: tú te crees el centro de atención, ¿verdad? Pues que sepas que iba para ti y tus compañeras

Elizabeth: ya lo sabía, digo ya lo sabíamos

Bella: bueno, creo que ya e perdido demasiado tiempo con unas huecas como vosotras, ¿no?

Tanya: hombre, mira quien es, Bella

Bella: la zorra que faltaba

Tanya: que pena que te desmayases después de que Eddie te dijera todo eso, lastima que no entraste en coma y no despertases

Bella: pues te quiero decir que los labios de tu novio por la mañana son muy sabrosos, yo de ti cuidaría a tu Eddie, por que cualquiera de tus compañeras te lo podría robar, o incluso alguien con un poco mas de cerebro.

Anna: te voy a cerrar tu asquerosa boca, Swan!

Y nos dimos a golpes, después nos mandaron al despacho del director y ahí me recogió Jacob

Jacob: ¿estas bien, linda?

Bella: si, aunque creo que deberíamos hablar

Había llegado la hora de decir la verdad

Jacob: ¿hablar de que?

Bella: de nosotros

Jacob: ¿nos sentamos?

Bella: como quieras

Jacob: bueno, di

Bella: creo que deberíamos dejarlo

Jacob: ¿porque? ¿Es que esta mañana e interrumpido algo?

Bella: ¡no! No es eso, es que no estoy… agusto

Jacob: seguro…mira si esto tiene que ver con Cullen…

Bella: ¡NO! Es solo…no es por ti, es por mi

Jacob: esta bien, además yo también me había enamorado de alguien

Bella: ¿y no pensabas decírmelo?

Jacob: si, cuando estuvieras preparada

Bella: bueno, ahora que sé que te gusta otra chica, si que tiene que ver con Cullen, me gusta también

Jacob: genial…

Bella: ¿que pasa?

Jacob: es que no se…lo veo demasiado maduro para ti, esta muy adelantado, y no quiero que te haga daño

Bella: ya me lo ha hecho, según él, ¿si no por que crees que me e desmayado?

Jacob: ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Bella: claro, en cuanto me digas quien es la chica afortunada

Jacob: es Nessie, la chica nueva

Bella: uuuh… te van las novatas, eh?

Jacob: creo que si, igual me pasó contigo

Bella: es verdad, bueno te tienes que ir a tu instituto

Jacob: si es verdad, me toca con Nessie

Bella: y a mí con Edward

Jacob: suerte

Bella: suerte

Y nos dimos un abrazo, aquí acababa una bonita relación


	13. Declaración

Era hora de hablar con Tanya, cortar la relación que nunca existió, al menos por mi parte.

Edward: Tanya, tenemos que hablar

Tanya: ¿que quieres cariño?

Edward: nada de cariño, creo que deberíamos hablar en serio

Tanya: Eddie, me estas asustando

Edward: mira, Tanya, hemos pasado muchos tiempos felices, y creo que deberíamos dejarlo

Tanya: ¿porque? Ya, lo se, ¡¿es por la enana de Bella, verdad?!

Edward: no, no es por ella,… no eres tu, soy yo

Tanya: ¡¿en serio Edward?! ¿No eres tu soy yo?¡No podemos acabar así!

Edward: lo siento tanto Tanya, pero no podemos seguir, si quieres podemos ser amigos

Tanya: no quiero ser tu amiga, ¡quiero ser tu novia!

Edward: lo siento mucho, de verdad

Tanya: ¡si lo sintieras de verdad no me dejarías así! ¡¿Hay otra verdad?!

Edward: bueno,… en parte

Entonces me dio una cachetada, ahí si que se paso, le iba a decir toda la verdad

Y me levanté, estaba a punto de irme, cuando…

Tanya: ¡¿no me vas a decir nada?! ¡¿Te vas a quedar tan ancho?!

Edward: ¿que quieres que te diga?

Tanya: ¡la verdad!

Edward: ¿la verdad? ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?, bueno pues te la diré, la verdad es que nunca me gustaste, y solo estaba contigo para dar celos a Bella, ella es la única que me importa.

Entonces pasó lo que temí, se puso a gritar como una loca el nombre de Bella

Tanya: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah! BELLA, ¡NO!

Bella: ¿que pasa estas celosa de que me prefiera a mi?

Y justo estaba detrás de nosotros

Tanya: ¡ ¿YO?! ¡ ¿CELOSA DE UNA ENANA?!

Bella: no lo niegues, te morirías por estar en mi lugar y si es verdad le voy a pegar una cachetada a Edward

Tanya: ¡ES MENTIRA!

Bella me pegó una cachetada

Edward: ayy, ¿porque me has pegado?

Bella: porque si era mentira te tenia que pegar y porque eres imbécil

Tanya: en algo estamos de acuerdo

Bella: ¡oye! Tu modelo de pacotilla, ¿quien te crees para insultar y montarle una escenita a… mi novio?

Edward: ¿has dejado a Jacob?

Bella: pues claro, además él también estaba enamorado de otra persona, quedamos como amigos

Tanya: ¿que quien me creo? Pues la ex. Novia de tu nuevo novio, lista

Edward: Tanya, ya te dije que no tuvimos nada nunca

Y me pegó otra cachetada

¿Quien se creía esa porrista de mierda para pegarle a mi nuevo novio?

Bella: uuuh, la nena, ahora si que vas a recibir, pero bien, la otra vez no tuve oportunidad de desahogarme

Tanya: bueno, ¿a que esperas? Tenemos público y no esta el director

Ahora me había asustado un poco, no estaba el director, si Tanya se pasaba nadie podría detenerla, aparte de mi novio y sus amigos

Tanya: que te has asustado, eh? " uy no esta el director, ¿quien me va a defender ahora?"

Y le di con la rodilla en la barriga, como la otra vez

Bella: "uy Bella me a dado otra vez en la barriga, como cuando Edward fingía ser mi novio"

Me la devolvió la muy zorra

Tanya: ¿así que quieres jugar?

Bella: no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de empezar, y solo estamos en el calentamiento

Tanya: esto se pone animado

De repente nos chocamos dándonos patadas, arañazos, puñetazos, etc… y algo nos separó, Edward y sus amigos

Edward: cariño, para ya, deja a Tanya con sus locuras

Tanya: ¡¿MIS LOCURAS?!

Bella: déjame, le voy a dar a esa lo suyo

Edward: vámonos a casa

Bella: de esta te has librado Denali

Tanya: lo mismo te digo Swan

Y nos fuimos a casa, nuestra casa


	14. El pequeño Eddie

Después de la pelea, fuimos a casa.

Bella: gracias por intervenir

Edward: de nada, tenia que hacerlo o me quedaría sin ti

Bella: gracias igualmente

Edward: de nada preciosa

Bella: ¿lo hiciste con Tanya?

Edward: ¿que tipo de pregunta es esa?

Bella: pues una muy simple, si o no

Edward: pues, no la verdad, aunque ella lo intento

Bella: ¿y que pasó? ¿Se te levantó?

Edward: creo que no, no me parecía atractiva, la única para mi eres tu

Bella: ¿y yo crees que te la levantaría?

Edward: no se, puede,… solo si estoy preparado

Bella: ¿como que preparado? Yo puedo hacerlo cuando quiera

Edward: Bella, no estoy preparado…

Bella: ¿eres virgen?

Edward: tú también deberías serlo

Bella: ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo sea?

Edward: no es normal a esta edad

Bella: dios, mi novio es virgen, espera, para aquí

Edward: ¿que pasa?

De repente se puso a besarme

Edward: Bella, ¿que haces?

Bella: cállate, ¿quieres?

Y volvimos al beso, se puso encima de mis rodillas, y empezó a bailar moviendo la cintura, yo directamente puse las manos en sus caderas y noté como el pequeño Eddie salía a saludar a Bella

Bella: lo conseguí

Y se bajó

Bella: ya puedes ir a la carretera

Edward: ¿me has hecho parar para esto?

Y señalé a Eddie

Bella: jijijiji, ahora te tendrás que dar una ducha fría

Edward: muy graciosa, ¿crees que me apetece ducharme?

Bella: creo que no, pero con tu novia seguro que si

Edward: no gracias, el pequeño Eddie ya se a emocionado bastante por el día.

Bella: como quieras cariño

Cuando llegamos a casa nos pusimos a ver la tele, de repente se me ocurrió una cosa relacionada con lo del coche…

Tenía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le intente tocar una delantera

Bella: ¡¿Edward que haces?!

Edward: bueno, yo pensé, que era el momento, y… eso

Bella: sabes explicarte muy poco, ¿y como que era el momento? El típico escenario de cine que el chico bosteza y le pone el brazo por los hombros a la chica y le acaba tocando un pecho

Edward: mas o menos

Bella: pues a mi no me vas a conseguir así, ¿sabes?

Y puso cara seria

Edward: ¿y como te puedo conseguir?

Bella: así

Y me empezó a besar

Edward: gracias

Bella: ¿quieres que vayamos al cine?

Edward: ja ja muy graciosa

Bella: ¿y de compras?

Edward: como quieras guapa, así puedo darte mi opinión de la ropa interior que te compres

Bella: no voy a comprarme ropa interior

Edward: me cachis, la próxima vez será, lo seguiré intentando

Bella: espero que lo hagas

Bella: bueno, ¿vamos?

Edward: ¿no quieres avisar a Alice?

La cara que puso me avisó que no volviera a dar esa sugerencia

Edward: vale, vale, ¿vamos en mi coche?

Bella: por esta vez, si

Edward: perfecto vamos


	15. Decepción

Decidí ir de compras para no atacar a Edward en el sofá.

Bella: ven, vamos a esta tienda

Edward: ¿_H&M_?

Bella: si

Rachelle: pero mira si es la parejita de la semana

Bella: ¿y que hace una zorra en las tiendas de las personas normales?

Edward: chicas, no empecéis, aquí esta la policía

Rachelle: tranquilo Eddie, no dejaré que tu novia me ataque

Edward: yo estoy muy tranquilo

Bella: bueno vámonos Edward

Rachelle: eso Edward, ves con tu "novia", bueno supongo que ya nos veremos, ¿no?

Bella: en tus sueños

Edward: vamos Bella

Joder, la puta esa me había fastidiado la tarde con mi Edward

Cogimos un par de artículos y fui para el probador

Bella: cuando salga te los enseño

Edward: ¿no puedo entrar para ayudarte a ponerlo?

Bella: ¿ves esa vieja de ahí?

Edward: si,…

Bella: nos esta vigilando todo el rato, si ve que entras en el probador, llamará a la seguridad de la tienda

Edward: como quieras

Entonces entré, casi la mayoría de las prendas eran bikinis, pantalones cortos, vestidos y camisetas entre otras.

Pero de repente oí unos ruidos procedentes del probador de al lado

Bella: ¿Edward?

Me puse la ropa otra vez y salí a ver que pasaba…

…me partí el corazón en mil pedazos, lo que pasaba era que a mi ex. Novio le iban más las porristas que una chica cualquiera. Ósea que se estaban besando dentro de un probador

Bella: Edward, ¿que haces?

Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

Edward: Bella, no es lo que parece, ella me ha empujado dentro

Rachelle: no le mientas Eddie, si es lo que parecía

Bella: creo que debería irme

Edward: espera Bella, te lo puedo explicar

Bella: debería haberme dado cuenta del principio, ¿como un chico como tu podría haberse enamorado de alguien como yo?, soy una estúpida y tu eres un mujeriego creído y un cabronazo, un tipo como tu no debería conocer el amor jamás

Entonces le di una cachetada

Bella: te odio Edward Cullen

Edward: espera Bella, cásate conmigo

Bella: ja, en tus sueños, no me vuelvas a hablar en la vida, ¿oíste? Bien

Llamaré a Rosalie

Edward: Bella, por favor

Bella: nunca, Edward, nunca

Bella: Rose necesito que vengas a buscarme al centro comercial "Splau"

Rosalie: _pero,… ¿has ido de compras sin mi?_

Bella: no, no es eso, ven y por favor no hagas preguntas

Rosalie: _como quieras, pero me debes una explicación_

Bella: como quieras, ven lo mas rápido posible por favor

Rosalie: ¿_estas bien?, te oigo mal Bells_

Bella: tu solo abstente a venir rápido

Y colgué. Me fui rápidamente de la tienda, y al salir me choqué con alguien

Bella: perdón, no le había visto,… ¿Jake? ¿Que haces aquí?

Jacob: ¿no crees que eso lo debería preguntar yo? Creía que no te gustaba salir de compras

Bella: ya, bueno había venido con alguien

Jacob: espera, ¿porque estas llorando?

Bella: alejémonos de aquí, ¿quieres? Ahora te lo explico

Jacob: bueno, ¿que ha pasado?

Bella: Edward, Rachelle, probadores, H&M, no te digo mas

Jacob: ya sabía yo que ese tío no te convenía, como se vuelva a acercar a ti, le hago una cara nueva

Bella: en algunos casos te hubiera dicho: "no hace falta tengo la situación controlada" o cosas por el estilo, pero a partir de ahora te voy a decir: "haz lo que te pegue en gana, o estoy deacuerdo"

Jacob: estas bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

Bella: no gracias, viene Rose a buscarme

Rose: ¿vamos Bella?

Bella: vamos

Jacob: ya nos veremos Bells, Rosalie

Rosalie: adiós Jacob

Bella: adiós Jake


	16. Nueva vida

Rosalie: ya estas cantando, Bells

Bella: Edward se ha besado con Rachelle

Rosalie: yo…lo siento…no,…lo sabia

Bella: tranquila Rose

Rosalie: y, ¿que tal estas?

Bella: mal, mi primer novio, la primera persona en la que confío aparte de mis padres y mis amigas, me traiciona

Estallé a llorar

Rosalie: tranquila Bells, ese tío es un gilipollas

Bella: ya lo se, la próxima vez pasaré mas tiempo para conocer a la otra persona, es que Rose, yo creí que me quería

Rosalie: bueno, basta de tema Edward, ¿a donde quieres que vayamos?

Bella: todos sitios menos mi casa y el centro comercial

Rosalie: quieres quedarte a dormir a mi casa esta noche y hacemos una pijamada?

Bella: me encantaría, gracias Rose, sé que en estos momentos puedo contar contigo

Rosalie: claro que si cariño

Rosalie: bueno, ¿necesitas coger algo de tu casa?

Bella: ¿eh?,…si

Rosalie: ¿quieres que entre yo?

Bella: no, ya entro yo, espérame aquí ahora vuelvo

Rosalie: como quieras

Recé para que Edward no estuviera en casa

Pero me equivoqué, estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele.

Edward: Bella, yo…

Bella: tranquilo, no te molesto solo voy a coger mis cosas y me voy

Edward: por favor no te vayas

Bella: será lo mejor, así tú y tu novia podréis hacer vuestra vida sin que yo interfiera para nada

Edward: no quiero que te vayas, yo quiero hacer mi vida contigo

Bella: ¿no crees que es ya demasiado tarde?

Se iba acercando de poco en poco, y yo retrocediendo

Edward: Bella no te alejes

Bella: no me convienes, ya no perteneces a mi vida

Edward: tú eres mi vida

Bella: no, no lo soy, y ahora déjame ir a buscar mis cosas

Edward: no te vayas- me susurró cerca de mis labios

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando yo giré la cara

Edward: ¿porque has hecho eso? Tú lo querías tanto como yo

Bella: te equivocas, y ahora déjame ir

Edward: al menos dime donde vas esta tarde

Bella: no es de tu incumbencia

Edward: como quieras

Bella: así lo quiero, estoy segura

Pensaba seguir a Bella a donde fuera

Emmett: ¿a donde vas Edward?

Edward: a…la playa

Emmett: si quieres puedes venir con Rose, Bella y conmigo

Santa suerte la mía

Edward: vale, pensaba ir solo, pero ahora, la cosa cambia

Emmett: pues vamos a buscar a las chicas

Bella: ¿seguro que solo viene Emmett a la playa?

Rosalie: si seguro, bueno, a no ser que invite a algún amigo suyo

Bella: bueno vale

¡PIP! PIP!

Rosalie: ahí esta Emmett

Emmett: hola guapas

Edward: hola chicas

Rosalie: ¿que haces tú aquí?

Emmett: viene con nosotros

Bella: ¿como? Rose, que es esto, ¿una encerrona?

Rosalie: no, no sabía que Edward vendría, Emmett, tu sabias lo que pasaba, ¿porque lo has hecho?

Emmett: Rosie, bebe, no había caído, bueno, ¿subís?

Bella: claro

Rosalie: vamos

Me tocó en el peor sitio de todos, al lado de Edward

Edward: ¿que tal?

Bella: que te dedicas, ¿a acosarme?

Edward: yo no…

Bella: cállate

Pensaba ganarme a Bella costara lo que me costara.

Hoy era mi día, hoy Bella me daría otra oportunidad como que me llamo Edward Cullen


	17. Playa

Bella: cállate

Pensaba ganarme a Bella costara lo que me costara.

Hoy era mi día, hoy Bella me daría otra oportunidad como que me llamo Edward Cullen

Rosalie: chicos ya hemos llegado

Edward: ¿vamos?

Bella: puedo ir solita

Emmett: Rosie, ¿has traído la colchoneta?

Rosalie: uy, lo siento osito se me olvidó

Emmett: no pasa nada bebe

Rachelle: pero mira, si es Eddie, hola cariño

Edward: Rachelle, no me llames cariño

Rachelle: pero a mi novio le llamo como me pega en gana, cielito

Bella: Rose, Emm, habíamos acordado que no iríamos a una playa sucia

Rachelle: ¿entonces que haces aquí?, ¿Eddie te vienes conmigo y dejas a este par de pringados?

Edward: 1, no me iría contigo aunque fueras la única persona del planeta, 2, estos "pringados" son mis amigos y familia y 3, no somos nada

Rachelle: Eddie, me rompes el corazón

Rosalie: te ha dicho que te vayas, ¿o es que no lo entiendes? A claro, que tonta, es que la pobrecita porrista esta hueca

Rachelle: tu será mejor que te calles

Rosalie: ¿o si no que? ¿Me vas a pegar?

Rachelle: puede

Emmett: pues tendrás que pasar por encima de mi

Rachelle: ¿Qué nos ha pasado Emm? Éramos tan felices

Emmett: el problema es que tú te liaste con James, y todo se acabó

Rachelle: no tenías nada más que ofrecerme

Rosalie: y por eso fuiste a buscar a otro sitio, ¿no?, es lo mejor que sabéis hacer las personas como tu

Rachelle: ¿como yo?

Bella: una zorra, si no lo entiendes lo puedes buscar en el diccionario, de seguro que sale tu foto y la de tus amigas

Rachelle: y de que sale la tuya en la palabra "cornuda"

Bella: para tu información, yo no soy cornuda, por que aunque tú te besaras con Edward, él y yo no éramos nada

Edward: ¿Cómo que nada?

Bella: tu y yo nunca hemos sido nada, que te quede claro, no quiero tener un pasado, un presente y un futuro contigo, en resumen, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo

Eso me dolió más que saber que tenía novio cuando nos besamos

Edward: ¿así que tu y yo nunca hemos tenido nada y según tú no tendremos?

Bella: exacto

Edward: ¿estas completamente segura?

De repente se puso a llorar

Bella: no…me importas Edward Cullen, tu haz tu vida por tu lado, que…yo la haré por el mio

Edward: como quieras

Bella: así es

Edward: bueno, me parece que yo no pinto nada aquí

Emmett: ¿ya te vas?

Edward: si, yo había venido a que Bella me diese otra oportunidad, pero ya veo que no le intereso ni importo en absoluto, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme para no molestar más

Emmett: ¿no te da pena, Bella?

Bella: yo no le daba pena cuando se andaba besando con Rachelle por los probadores de la tienda

Edward: yo solo te digo una cosa, fue ella, ¿vale?, ella es la que me empujó dentro del probador, pero si no me quieres creer, allá tu

Rachelle: tú me respondiste, te recuerdo

Bella: cállate

Rosalie: dale una oportunidad

Si no decía que si, me iba a tirar por un barranco

Bella: creo que debería irme, ¿Rose me llevas?

Rosalie: primero responde

Bella: bueno, pues entonces llamaré a Jake

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Bella efectuó la llamada y entonces apareció su ex

Jacob: vamos preciosa

Bella: gracias por venir a buscarme Jake

Jacob: para eso están los amigos, ¿y donde quieres ir?

Bella: ya es tarde, así que me gustaría ir aquí

Cogió un folleto que estaba en el parabrisas de una discoteca llamada Escape

Jacob: ¿Escape?

Bella: si, dicen que es genial, podrías invitar a Nessie

Jacob: no se, me hace vergüenza, y no tengo su numero

Bella: tranquilo, yo si

Jacob: siempre vas preparada Bells

Bella: ya lo se, por cierto hemos de pasar por mi casa

Jacob: te dejo y luego te voy a buscar

Bella: ok, de mientras llamo a Nessie

Y se dirigió a mí

Jacob: ¿querías algo?

Edward: ¿me puedes llevar a mí también?, no me encuentro bien

Puso cara rara y miró a Bella, a lo que ella asintió

Jacob: sube antes de que me arrepienta

Tenía mi plan trazado, iría a la misma discoteca y intentaría que Bella no ligara con ningún chico


	18. Escape

Hoy sabría algo de mis bebes

Me habían llegado noticias de que Rosalie había puesto a caldo a Edward, se lo merecía el muy… el doctor había dicho que no me alterara, podría dañar a mis embriones

Dr.: ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Bella?

Bella: inquieta, ¿saben algo de mis hijos?

Dr.: si, los dos se han salvado, pero el mas pequeño esta un poco en riesgo, es necesario que hasta el parto no tenga emociones fuertes ni sobresaltos, no se si me entiende

Bella: si, lo intentare

Dr.: bien, pues mañana mismo se puede ir, ha de pasar a firmar unos papeles a la salida

Bella: gracias doctor, y por favor no les diga nada a la gente que me espera fuera

Dr.: como quiera

Bella: y podría llamar a Rosalie Hale, querría hablar con ella

Dr.: vale, descanse

Rosalie: ¿Cómo estas Bella?

Bella: bien

Rosalie: dime que no has perdido nada

Bella: no, pero el doctor ha dicho que el mas pequeño esta en riesgo y que no tenga emociones fuertes hasta el parto

Rosalie: bien, yo te cuidaré Bells, ¿y cuando te dan el alta?

Bella: mañana mismo, ¿Cómo esta el ambiente allí fuera?

Rosalie: bueno, e puesto a caldo a Edward

Bella: gracias

Rosalie: pensé que me ibas a echar la charla sobre insultar a Edward

Bella: pero en este caso se lo merece, una cosa he dicho al doctor que no informe a nadie de fuera sobre mi estado, espero que no se lo digas a nadie

Rosalie: ¿ni a Emmett?

Bella: no, puede decírselo a Edward

Rosalie: ¿ni a Esme ni Carlisle?

Bella: nadie Rosalie, puede que más adelante se lo comunique yo personalmente

Rosalie: como quieras Bells, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana a primera hora cariño

Bella: dew, hasta mañana besitos

Rosalie: mejórate tu y tus pequeños

Bella: lo haremos

En cuanto se fue Rosalie me quedé sola, entro un par de veces la enfermera para cambiarme el suero y llegó la noche. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando oí que la puerta se abría…

Bella: ¿hola?

…: ¿Dónde estas?

Bella: ¿Quién eres?

…: yo

Bella: ¿Quién es yo?

…: no me digas que no me reconoces

Bella: lo siento, pero no

Y apareció un rostro muy, muy conocido

Bella: ¿Jacob?

Jacob: por favor Bella, ¿en serio que no me conoces?

Bella: ¡Jacob! ¡Estas aquí!

Jacob: y yo pensé que me conocías mejor, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Bella: Edward

Jacob: como no, ¿Qué te ha hecho el idiota de turno?

Bella: lo pillé casi besándose con Victoria Denali y me dio un disgusto tan grande que casi pierdo a mi niño pequeño

Jacob: hijo de puta… ¿estas bien?

Bella: perfectamente

Jacob: enserio Bella, ¿estas bien?

Bella: estoy tan bien, que mañana me dan el alta

Jacob: vale, ya no te molesto más

Bella: ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Jacob: ¿no puedo venir a ver a mi amiga favorita?

Bella: ¿a estas horas de la noche?, enserio Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob: esta bien, me has pillado, Nessie se ha puesto mala de la tripa y me e encontrado a Rosalie en el pasillo y me a dado tu habitación, no e podido venir hasta que Nessie no se hubiera dormido

Bella: ¿esta celosa?

Jacob: no, es que me ha pedido que cuidara de ella, bueno es mejor que vaya a ver si se a despertado

Bella: dile de mi parte que se mejore

Jacob: así lo haré, mañana vendré a despedirte

Bella: Nessie se queda mas días, ¿verdad?

Jacob: así es

Bella: bueno, adiós hasta mañana

Al cabo de un par de minutos, volvió a abrirse la puerta

Bella: ¿Jacob que quieres ahora?

…: no soy Jacob

Bella: entonces, ¿Quién eres?

…: tú prometido, e venido a que me perdones por las buenas o las malas

Bella: ¿Edward?


	19. Reconciliación

El pitido del coche de Jacob me despertó de mis pensamientos

Alice: ¡vamos Edward!

Edward: ¡ya voy!

Jacob: hola chicos

Alice: hola Jake

Jasper: ¿que tal?

Jacob: bien, chicos ella es Nessie Carlie

Nessie: buenas noches a todos

Bella le dio un abrazo

Bella: buenas noches Nessie, encantada de conocerte, Jacob no para de hablarme de ti a todas horas

Jacob: Bella, no es necesario entrar en detalles

Bella: bueno, bueno, como quieras

Edward: ¿subimos?

Bella: vamos

Cuando llegamos a Escape, vimos toda la cola que había para entrar

Nessie: tranquilos no os preocupéis por la cola, tengo contactos

Y en menos de minuto estuvimos dentro

Bella: cuantos chicos guapos

Nessie, Alice: y que lo digas chica

Era hora de poner el plan en marcha

Edward: chicos voy a pedir algo

Nessie: te acompaño

Nessie: y, ¿Qué cuentas Cullen?

Edward: nada, ¿y tu Carlie?

Nessie: que la chica Bella, esta totalmente coladita por ti

Edward: ¿así? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nessie: me paso el día hablando con Jake, y el me habla de su amiga Bella, parece que le quiere

Edward: Jacob y Bella fueron novios, hace 1 semana que cortaron

Nessie: ¿Porqué?

Edward: Jacob esta enamorado de ti, y Bella de mi, según tu

Nessie: ¡guau! no me había dado cuenta, es que como siempre esta hablando de ella y se pasan el día juntos

Edward: bueno voy a bailar con Bells, tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Jacob

Nessie: claro, ha sido un placer hablar contigo Cullen

Edward: lo mismo digo Carlie

Dios mio Jacob me quería. E estado toda mi vida esperando esa afirmación

Nessie: hola Jake

Jacob: hola Ness

Nessie: ¿quieres bailar?

Jacob: vale

Nessie: Jake, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Jacob: lo que quieras

Nessie: ¿yo te gusto?

Jacob: bueno,…

Nessie: no hace falta que finjas, ya lo sé, sé que te gusto y tu a mi, así que voy a hacer esto

Y lo besé

Nessie: ¿te ha gustado?

Jacob: claro, yo también te quiero Ness

Y nos volvimos a besar

Estuve inquieta todo el rato que Edward habló con Nessie

Pero de repente, cuando iba al baño alguien me aprisionó contra la pared

Bella: por favor no me haga daño…

…: no te lo haré si me das un beso

No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, y con esa voz tan contundente, creí que me había quedado sin voz, creí que no volvería a ver a Edward

Bella: no puedo

…: si, si que puedes, abre los ojos

Los abrí, sin ninguna esperanza de encontrarme con una cara conocida

Edward. Era Edward

Edward: Bella, lo siento si te e asustado, me…

Y me lancé a sus labios, no tenia intención de soltarlos

Bella: tonto, creí que no te volvería a ver

Y lo volví a besar

Edward: creí que no te importaba

Bella: creíste mal, muy mal

Bella: ven, vamos arriba

Cuando subimos arriba le empecé a sacar la ropa hasta que quedó en ropa interior

Bella: ¿estas preparado?

Edward: ¿para ti? Siempre

Nos lanzamos a la cama y me iba sacando la ropa, él se puso abajo y yo me senté encima de él. Me saqué la prenda que cubría mi parte de delante.

Bella: ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Edward: me encanta

Entonces nos dimos la vuelta, él se puso encima y yo debajo, procuró que no me cayera su peso encima y se apoyó con los codos.

Bella: ¿Qué tal estas?

Edward: encendido, muy encendido

Bella: ¿puedes aguantar?

Edward: no mucho

Bella: ¿ya?

Edward: si, por favor

Entonces le saqué su única prenda y la mía también

Bella: creo que te dolerá un poco

Y entonces formamos un único ser

Cuando acabamos, nos vestimos y bajamos abajo

Bella: ¿te gustó?

Edward: la mejor experiencia de mi vida

Edward: Bella, amor de mi vida, ángel, ¿te gustaría retomar la confianza en este pobre chico que no hace mas que pensar en ti, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de su vida?

Bella: me encantaría


	20. Precauciones Riesgo

Edward: Bella, amor de mi vida, ángel, ¿te gustaría retomar la confianza en este pobre chico que no hace mas que pensar en ti, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de su vida?

Bella: me encantaría

Edward: genial

Pero de repente recordé algo

Bella: oh, oh

Edward: ¿Qué pasa ángel?

Bella: mierda,…no tomamos precauciones, dime que tu si te acordaste, por favor

Edward: lo siento, pero ¿hoy estabas en unos de esos días de riesgo?

Bella: si, de mucho riesgo

Edward: ¿Cuánto?

Bella: 65%

Edward: mierda

Bella: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Edward: iremos a una farmacia y te harás el test

Bella: el resultado no vale hasta dentro de unos tres días

Edward: ¿te parece si lo compramos ahora?

Bella: buena idea

Edward: pues voy a avisar a los chicos de que nos vamos

Bella: no dejes que Alice insinúe nada

Edward: vale

No me lo podía creer, lo que me faltaba ahora, quedarme embarazada, aunque no me importaría si fuera de Edward

Edward: ¿vamos?

Bella: vamos

Bella: ¿Cuál es la farmacia más cercana?

Edward: esta aquí a la derecha

Bella: ¿estas asustado?

Edward: un poco, ¿y tu?

Bella: también, ¿te gustaría ser padre?

Edward: mientras sea contigo, claro

Bella: a mi también me gusta la idea

Edward: si fuera niña, ¿Cómo se llamaría?

Bella: a mi me gustaría Kristen

Edward: ¿y niño?

Bella: Robert, ¿y a ti si fuera niña?

Edward: Reneesme

Bella: ¿Niño?

Edward: Edward

Bella: ¿Edward?

Edward: si, Edward

Bella: aaah, muy bien

Edward: ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?

Bella: si, aunque no soy muy partidaria de poner los nombres de los padres a los hijos, pero si a ti te gusta Edward

Edward: ¿te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Bella: pues la verdad es que no

Edward: te quiero

Bella: yo a ti también

Edward: ¿y a nuestro pequeño?

Bella: ¿pequeño?

Edward: si hay alguien ahí, te debe estar escuchando

Bella: bueno, pues que sepa que le quiero mas que a mi vida

"Nuestro pequeño" que bien había sonado eso, espero que se haga realidad…


	21. Familia

Hoy era el gran día, hoy era el día de saber si Edward y yo formaríamos una familia juntos.

Estaba medio despierta, pero los gritos de Edward me despertaron por completo

Edward: ¡BELLA, DESPIERTA! ¡HOY ES EL DIA!

Bella: si hay alguien ahí dentro, tus gritos no le dejan dormir ni a mi tampoco

Edward: pero Bells, hoy es el día de saber si de verdad hay alguien ahí dentro

Bella: la verdad, al duda ya a quedado disuelta, en emociones te pareces a tu hermana Alice

Edward: pero como tu me quieres tanto, me soportas, pero cuanto antes lo sepamos, antes nos quedaremos tranquilos, ¿no crees?

Bella: tienes razón, ¿Dónde lo has dejado?

Edward: en el baño, ves ahora mismo

Bella: tranquilo, tú serás el primero en saberlo

Edward: eso espero

Entre en el baño, y allí estaba el test…

…junto con una nota de Edward que decía:

"_Salga lo que salga, yo siempre te querré"_

Leí las instrucciones y lo efectué

Bella: ya esta Edward,… ¿Edward?

El pobrecito se había quedado dormido, seguro que no durmió en toda la noche

Bella: pobre Edward

¡PIP! ¡PIP!

Ya estaba la respuesta

Si salía de color rosa, era positivo, color azul, negativo

Color… rosa

Estaba embarazada

Bella: ¡Alice!

Alice: ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Bella: estoy saliendo con Edward

Alice: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desde cuando?!

Bella: ayer, y bueno ¿tu sabias que tu hermano era virgen, no?

Alice: si, ¿por?

Bella: bueno, ayer en la discoteca…

Alice: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bella: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

Alice: ¡voy a ser tía!

Bella: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Alice: instinto de mujer, ¿lo sabe Edward?

Bella: aún no

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Bella: se quedó dormido

Alice: ¡EDWARD!

Edward: ¿Alice?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Alice: conmigo, ya sabe la respuesta

Edward: ¡¿Qué?! Yo quería ser el primero en saberlo

Bella: Edward quieres bajar y callar

Edward: ¿seremos una familia?

Bella: haber como te digo esto

Alice: ¡SI!

Edward: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah!

Bella: lo que yo decía

Edward: ¿bueno, sabes si es niño o niña?

Bella: Edward, estoy de 3 días

Edward: cierto, cierto

Bella: uy

Edward: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Le pasa algo a nuestro bebé?

Alice: Edward, tranquilo, creo que Bella tiene un antojo, ¿no es así querida cuñada?

Bella: has dado en el clavo

Edward: ¿y que te apetece?

Bella: tarta de chocolate, helado de chocolate, fresas con nata, tortitas y un poco de Edward

Edward: creo que solo te puedo ofrecer de lo ultimo, a no ser que Alice vaya a comprar lo otro

Alice: yo encantada, aunque mientras yo voy a comprar Edward podría hacerte las tortitas, dicen que cocina muy bien

Bella: ¡bien!

Edward: pareces una niña pequeña

Bella: soy tu niña pequeña

Edward: marchando esas tortitas

Alice: ahora vuelvo con la comida para mi sobrinito

Bella: os quiero a los dos

Así que ahora tenía una familia en camino…se me hacía raro, pero era confortable


	22. Antojos

Mi pequeño ángel esperaba un hijo nuestro

Creo que no estaba preparado para ser padre, pero si que estaba seguro de querer tenerlo

Edward: ángel, aquí están tus tortitas

Bella: que bien, me muero de hambre

Edward: ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Necesitas algo?

Bella: estoy bien, gracias, Alice tenia razón

Edward: ¿en que?

Bella: cocinas muy bien

Edward: gracias, ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a contar a la familia?

Bella: si quieres lo podemos decir esta noche que llegan tus padres, podría invitar a Rose también

Edward: creo que Rosalie y Emmett también tiene algo que decirnos

Bella: ¿tú lo sabes?

Edward: si

Bella: dímelo

Edward: no puedo es una sorpresa

Bella: anda, por favor Eddie

Se alzó encima del sofá y me rodeó con los brazos el cuello

Edward: no puedo Bella

Me tocó el pequeño Eddie con el pie y solté un gemido

Me mordió la oreja y me susurró

Bella: Eddie por favor

Y me besó, yo ya hipnotizado, le dije la sorpresa

Edward: ellos,…se van a casar

Bella: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h!

Edward: ¿en tu cuarto o en el mio?

Bella: ¿?

Señale mis partes bajas con los ojos

Bella: aaah, solo era una táctica para que me lo dijeras

Edward: todo esto lo voy anotando que lo sepas

Bella: si, si,… ¡Alice!

Edward: se fue a comprar tus caprichos de mujer embarazada

Bella: dentro de poco los tendrás que comprar tú también, así que será mejor que de ahora en adelante la vayas acompañando

Edward: a sus ordenes hermosa dama

Bella: no me hagas la pelota cielito

Edward: ¿sabes que dentro de poco no podremos hacer nada por culpa de nuestro pequeñín? así que será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo

Bella: el único que se quiere aprovechar de algo, eres tú y es de tu pobrecita mujer embarazada, y dentro de poco como dices tú, es en algunos meses para que te enteres guapito

Edward: ¿sabes lo que mas me preocupa de todo esto?

Bella: ¿Qué?

Edward: como se lo vamos a decir a tu padre

Bella: mierda, no había pensado, ¿no serás a prueba de balas, verdad?

A prueba,… ¿de que? Creo que me quedé blanco cuando dijo eso, por que se empezó a reír

Alice: ¡parejita ya estoy aquí! ¡Parad de hacer lo que estéis haciendo!

Bella: no estábamos haciendo nada

Alice: ¿alguien me quiere decir porque Edward esta blanco?

Bella: no sabemos como comunicárselo a mi padre y le he dicho que si es a prueba de balas

Las dos se empezaron a reír como locas

Edward: no sé de qué os reís, mi vida peligra, tú sobrinito e hijo se va a quedar sin padre

Bella: que tonto eres cielito

Alice: desde luego que si, bueno Bella, ¿quieres todas las porquerías que te e comprado?

Bella: ¡SI!

Alice: y bueno que habéis…

Bella: ¡ALICE!

Alice: ¿Qué pasa Bella?

Bella: ¡ROSE Y EMMETT SE VAN A CASAR!

Alice: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Edward: ¿sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti ángel?

Bella: ¿Qué?

Edward: que guardas muy bien los secretos

Alice y Bella me tiraron almohadas

Bella: por cierto guapo, no te vuelvas a comer mi tarta

Ahora empezaba la mejor y peor etapa de mi vida


	23. Compras

Alice se había empeñado en ir a comprarme ropa de embarazada

Alice: ¡venga Bella, Edward, vamos a llegar tarde!

Bella: ¿tarde? Pensé que íbamos a comprar ropa

Alice: y así es, pero si no te quieres llevar toda la ropa que otra gente no quiere, tenemos que llegar pronto

Edward: Alice, creo que estas exagerando, lo único que Bella necesita es descansar

Bella: Edward, diferente fuera que estuviera de meses, pero estoy de 5 dias

Edward: bueno, es casi una semana

Alice: Edward, ¿has sacado ya el coche?

Edward: no

Alice: ¡¿y a que esperas?!

Edward: ya voy duendecillo malvado

Alice: ¡date prisa!

Bella: ¿Cuánto dinero llevo?

Alice: ¿perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?

Bella: bueno, yo pensé…

Alice: la ropa te la regalo yo y punto

Bella: ¿Qué? No puedo dejar que cargues con todos los cargos de las compras

Alice: tranquila Bells, tengo tarjeta de crédito

Bella: pero no quiero gastarte todos los fondos

Alice: cada 2 días nuestro padre nos recarga las tarjetas, por eso Edward tiene tanto dinero

Bella: ¿nunca ha gastado nada?

Alice: única y exclusivamente 2 veces, para comprarse el coche y otra para…

Bella: ¿para que?

Alice: no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa

Edward: vamos chicas

Bella: tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente pequeño duende

Edward: ¿Bella tu llamando pequeño duende a Alice? ¿Qué has pasado en mi ausencia?

Bella: Alice no me quiere decir cual es la única y exclusiva segunda vez que has gastado dinero

Edward: ¿no se lo habrás dicho, verdad?

Alice: no, y mira que me a insistido

Edward: ya te advertí de lo que te pasaría si se lo decías

Edward la miraba con ojos desafiantes

Bella: pienso insistir hasta que acabes diciéndomelo

La miré

Edward: Alice, si no le dices nada a Bella, te regalaré un Porsche 112, amarillo

Alice: ¡echo!

Bella: ¿los Cullen tendéis a ser mala gente o soy yo?

Alice, Edward: eres tú

Alice: bueno, venga vamos, llegaremos tarde

Bella: lo acabaré averiguando, os lo aseguro

Edward: sigue soñando princesa

Iba a descubrir, fuera lo que fuera lo que Edward había comprado por única y exclusivamente segunda vez. Se iba a enterar como fuera una muñeca inchable…


	24. Compromiso

No podía decirle a Bella que le había comprado un anillo de compromiso

_¡PIP, PIP!_

_Edward: diga_

_Rosalie: ¿por donde vais?_

_Edward: ya llegamos_

_Rosalie: ok, os esperamos_

_Edward: allí estaremos_

Bella: ¿Quién era?

Edward: Rosalie

Bella: ¿Qué quería?

Edward: saber donde estamos

Bella: ¿para que?

Edward: le he dicho que íbamos al centro comercial y a dicho que ella también iba

Bella: ok

Bella: Edward, no es por aquí

Edward: tú tranquila, ya llegamos

Bella: la pregunta es, ¿A dónde vamos?

Alice: al centro comercial, ya te lo hemos dicho

Bella: pero Edward se a saltado la salida

Alice: ya es que vamos a uno nuevo que han abierto

Bella: ¿Cómo se llama?

Alice: Bella, estas preguntona, duérmete un poco, nosotros te despertamos cuando lleguemos

Y se durmió

Alice: por fin se durmió, ¿Qué le diremos cuando despierte?

Hice ver que me dormía, para ver si hablaban del lugar a donde nos dirigíamos

Alice: por fin se durmió, ¿Qué le diremos cuando despierte?

¿Qué? No entendía nada

Edward: no lo se, supongo que le taparemos los ojos

Alice: ¿tú crees que sospecha algo?

Edward: no se, creo que no

¿De que hablaban? Edward me quería, ¿no?

Alice: ¿has hablado con Rosalie?

¿Rosalie? ¿También estaba compinchada?

Edward: si, dice que no va a salir nada mal, mientras que lleguemos pronto

¿Salir nada mal? ¿Qué pasaba en esta familia?

Alice: claro

Edward: ya hemos llegado

Alice: ¿tienes el aro?

Edward: si, despiértala

Ahora era hora de la verdad

Alice: Bella, despierta bonita

Bella: Alice, dime la verdad que esta pasando- le susurré

Alice: ahora lo veras Bella, venga entra

Bella: no, no quiero entrar, dime donde estamos, que hacemos aquí y por que

Alice: si no entras le romperás el corazón a Edward

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Alice: ¿confías en mí?

Bella: más o menos

Alice: ¿quieres a mi hermano?

Bella: claro

Alice: pues entra conmigo

Bella: ¿seguro que no me pasará nada?

Alice: ¿Qué te puede pasar?

Cuando entré, mía fue la sorpresa, estaba Edward arrodillado delante de mi con un anillo precioso y todos nuestros amigos allí

Edward: Isabella Swan, prometo amarte para siempre todos los días de mi vida, ¿me concederías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Bella: …si

Todos gritaron de alegría, durante el resto de la tarde comimos tarta, bueno comí tarta, y se la pasaron diciéndonos las felicidades

Edward: vamos, sube al coche

Bella: Alice, ¿vienes?

Alice: no, me iré con Jasper

Bella: como quieras

Edward: ¿estas sorprendida?

Bella: si, estoy muy contenta, lo que tengo una duda

Edward: ¿Qué te preocupa?

Bella: ¿Cuándo nos casamos, después del nacimiento o antes?

Edward: cuando tu quieras cielo

Bella: yo prefiero esperara que nazca

Edward: me parece bien

La verdad, no me hacía mucha ilusión casarme en estas condiciones, pero Edward estaba feliz con la idea, y yo tenía que apoyarle.


	25. Niño o Niña

Que feliz era, tenia una familia al completo, y Bella se iba a casar conmigo.

Era todo perfecto, nada podía salir mal ahora.

Ya han pasado 5 meses, y hoy era el día de saber que sexo tenia nuestro pequeñín o nuestra pequeñina

Edward: Bella, despierta

Bella: 1h mas

Edward: hoy es el gran día

Bella: creo haber oído eso antes

Alice: ¡BELLA, DESPIERTA!

Bella: me queréis alterar al niño a toda costa, ¿no es así?

Alice: no, nosotros te queremos, además así va reconociendo la voz de su tía

De repente Bella se sobresaltó

Edward: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Bella: mierda, me he olvidado por completo de Rosalie

Alice: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella: se me ha olvidado comprarle el regalo de boda

Edward: ¿Cuándo es la boda?, a lo mejor aun hay tiempo

Bella: ¡EL MARTES!

Alice: ¿sabes más o menos lo que le haría ilusión?

Bella: me dijo un juego de té

Alice: perfecto, esta misma tarde lo tendrás, o puede que mañana por la mañana

Bella: gracias Alice, eres genial, y ¿Cómo lo conseguirás?

Alice: cariño, para eso existe internet

Edward: bueno, vamos chicas

Alice: ¡vamos!

Cuando llegamos al hospital, le preguntamos si podríamos grabar la ecografía, dijeron que si

Dr.: Isabella Swan, puede pasar a la consulta

Dr.: y dígame, ¿de cuanto esta?

Bella: 5 meses

Dr.: bien, puede pasar ahí dentro y ponerse la bata

Edward: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Bella: ¡cuidado, me voy a romper una costilla!

Edward: e captado la indirecta

Alice: y, doctor

Dr.: ¿si?

Alice: bueno, es que Bella ha vomitado bastante los últimos días, no se si es algo preocupante

Edward: también se marea con frecuencia y tiene mucho sueño

Dr.: ¿Cuánto dura su sueño?

Edward: 14h

Dr.: en principio, no es nada preocupante, aunque…

Alice: ¿Qué?

Dr.: podrían venir gemelos

Edward: ¿cuantas posibilidades hay?

Dr.: hombre, según ustedes, la embarazada duerme bastante, se marea y vomita con frecuencia, ¿come mucho?

Alice: bastante, al acabar de comer digiere una bolsa de patatas entera y un helado de chocolate

Dr.: tampoco ha de comer demasiado, no es bueno para él bebe, y supongo que después del embarazo querrá conservar su figura

Bella: ¡EDWARD, ABROCHAME ESTO!

Edward: voy

Dr.: usted es la hermana del padre, ¿no es así?

Alice: si, así es

Dr.: bueno, en el caso de que llevara gemelos, no deberían practicar tanto, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?

Alice: si, pues por la noche no se les oye mucho, solo cuando Bella se levanta a vomitar unas 4-5 veces, además si lo hubieran echo, seguro que se hubieran oído los gritos de mi cuñada por toda la casa

Dr.: perfecto, hágaselo saber

Edward: ya estamos

Dr.: Isabella, súbase a la camilla por favor

Bella: llámeme solo Bella

Dr.: Bella ahora le aplicaré un gel en la barriga, puede que le moleste un poco

Salió una imagen que no supe ver muy bien

Habían dos bultos pequeñitos

Edward: Doctor, ¿Qué es eso?

Dr.: eso, son dos cabezas, enhorabuena Bella, va a ser madre de gemelos

Bella: gracias doctor, ¿pero que son?

Dr.: dos niños

Alice: ¿Qué tienes que decir Edward?

Edward: no sé que decir, estoy tan contento

Bella: ya sabes los nombres, ¿verdad?

Edward: Robert y Edward

Dr.: bueno, se puede ir a cambiar, allí tiene toallitas para sacarse el gel

Alice: ¿Dónde podemos recoger la ecografía?

Dr.: a la salida, se la piden a mi secretaria, ah y que le de hora para dentro de 2 semanas, le haremos un seguimiento, a ver como evoluciona

Bella: perfecto, gracias doctor

Al salir del hospital, encendí mi móvil, 12 mensajes de Emmett todos con el asunto: "Despedida de soltero esta noche", unas 8 llamadas de mi madre y 10 mensajes diciéndome que cuando pensábamos pasar por casa para enseñarnos la ecografía y darnos la noticia. Nada mas llegar a casa, hicimos todo lo que mi madre quiso.

Bella: Edward, ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

Edward: cielo, necesitas descansar

Bella: estoy cansada de descansar

Edward: mañana iremos al instituto y te moverás, pero para eso tienes que descansar ahora

Bella: ¿Por qué?

Edward: Bella pareces una niña pequeña, ¿no te has fijado lo que duermes, comes, te mareas y vomitas? Tienes que estar fuerte para mañana si no quieres ir vomitando a todo el mundo

Bella: creo que ya se dieron cuenta hace tiempo

Edward: ven, échate en mi pecho

Le canté su nana y en un plis se durmió. Mañana le esperaba un día duro


	26. Victoria Denali

Maldita cabrona

Bella se había quedado embarazada del muy idiota de Edward y se iban a casar, pero no lo iba a permitir, nadie se interpone en el camino de Tanya Denali y se va de rositas. Yo tenía un arma secreta, la debilidad de todo hombre, mi hermana Victoria.

_Tanya: Victoria, cuanto tiempo_

_Victoria: hablamos la semana pasada_

_Tanya: cierto, pero tenía ganas de hablar con mi hermanita pequeña_

_Victoria: ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada_

_Tanya: ¿a ti te gusta seducir hombres, no?_

_Victoria: voy para allá, en la tarde me tienes contigo_

_Tanya: perfecto, tráete ropa bonita_

_Victoria: eso no hace falta ni que lo digas_

_Tanya: nos vemos, besitos_

_Victoria: besos_

Llegó la tarde y mi querida hermana (que no empezaba a ser tan querida) no aparecía

DING DONG

Tanya: aleluya

Victoria que se venia poniendo la ropa bien

Victoria: es que el de la gasolinera me quería cobrar más de la cuenta

Tanya: bueno, lo que importa es que estas aquí para ayudarme

Victoria: ¿de que se trata el plan?

Tanya: mira, resulta que conocí a un hombre llamado Edward, y la hija de el mejor amigo de su padre se lo ha ligado entonces él me tuvo de novia durante un tiempo muy corto para darle celos a Bella, y ahora están embarazados y se van a casar.

Victoria: y quieres que yo lo seduzca

Tanya: tienes que hacer que Bella sufra, tanto como yo, te tienes que hacer su amiga y cuando salgáis por ahí con Edward ¡zas!

Victoria: hermanita, tu sabes que te quiero, pero haber que si con tanto disgusto pierde él bebe

Tanya: ok, no lo hagas tan fuerte

Victoria: bueno, ¿y cuando empiezo?

Tanya: mañana mismo, llamaré al colegio de que vienes para un curso

Victoria: perfecto, iré guardando mis cosas

Esta noche no e podido dormir muy bien, los bebes me han dado la lata

Edward y yo fuimos a instituto un poco mas tarde por mi falta de sueño

Sr. Greene: alumnos, hoy se incorpora una alumna nueva en la clase, la señorita Victoria Denali

¿Victoria Denali? ¿La hermana de Tanya? Otra zorra en la clase

Victoria se sentó al lado de Mike

Victoria: hola

Se acercó a nuestra mesa

Edward: hola

Victoria: ¿tu eres Edward Cullen, no?

Edward: si, y supongo que tu eres Victoria

Victoria: así es

Se dieron la mano

Victoria: tú debes ser Bella Swan

Bella: si

Victoria: un gusto en conocerte

Nos dimos la mano

Victoria: ¿de cuanto estas?

Bella: 5 meses

Victoria: ¿niño o niña?

Bella: son gemelos, niño

Victoria: ¡enhorabuena a los dos!

Edward: gracias

Mike: Vic, ¿Cómo se hace esto?

Victoria: bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Edward: nos vemos

Bella: ¿te gusta su culo?

Edward: ¿que?...claro que no

Bella: ¿Qué opinas?

Edward: parece simpática, ¿tu que crees?

Bella: si, bueno…pero no la veo trigo limpio

Edward: vamos Bella, ¿solo porque es hermana de Tanya?

Bella: si, además me parece sospechoso que solo se haya acercado a nuestra mesa

Edward: Tanya…le habrá hablado de nosotros

Bella: aún con mas razón

Edward: Bella, tranquila no dejaré que nadie te haga nada malo

Sabía que hoy no tendría que haber venido al instituto, Victoria era un reto nuevo y yo no estaba en condiciones de pelear.


	27. El accidente

En una semana, Victoria, Bella y yo éramos inseparables, a Bella le seguía siendo sospechosa, pero se confiaba un poco más que al principio, habíamos quedado esta tarde para tomar un helado en la Jijonenca

Bella: chicos voy al baño, puede que tarde un poco

Victoria: ok

Edward: ¿quieres que te ayude?

Bella: Edward, por favor

Edward: vale, vale

Hoy Victoria llevaba una minifalda de cuadros roja y negra, una camisa blanca arremangada por el escote dejando a la vista la barriga y una corbata negra y roja a juego con la falda, plataformas negras y medias de rejilla negras. Llevaba una coleta agarrada con un lápiz y se estaba comiendo una piruleta.

Victoria: Edward

Edward: ¿si?

Victoria: ¿te parezco guapa?

Me atraganté con la bebida

Edward: bueno,…no estas…nada mal

Victoria: ¿te gusto?

Edward: bueno, eres guapa…pero yo estoy con Bella

Victoria cada vez se iba acercando más

Victoria: eres bastante guapo, ¿te lo había dicho antes?

Edward: no

Victoria: ven, acércate

Edward: no creo que deba

Victoria: te quiero decir una cosa y hay demasiado ruido

Me acerqué

Edward: ¿Qué quieres?

Estaba medio hipnotizado, que raro esto solo me pasaba con Bella

Victoria me sopló la oreja, me la mordisqueo, me la chupó, etc…

Nos fuimos acercando y nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros cuando…

Bella: Edward, ¿otra vez?

Edward: Bella,…yo…

Victoria: bueno, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes

Bella: puta zorra, ojalá te pudras en el infierno y no salgas de ahí

Victoria: ¿enserio creías que podrías competir con ese cuerpo deformado lleno de grasa, contra este cuerpazo de modelo? No, no, no, creíste mal bonita, Edward necesita cubrir sus necesidades de hombre, si tú no lo haces, otra lo hará tarde o temprano. Tu misma, yo solo te aviso

Victoria se fue

Bella: Edward, ¿Cómo has podido? Yo te perdoné la primera, pero no cometeré el mismo error una segunda vez

Edward: Bella, lo único que puedo decir, es lo siento mucho

Bella: ¿ya no te gusto, verdad?

Edward: claro que me gustas,…

Bella: pero en cuanto se te presenta la oportunidad de ponerme los cuernos, la aprovechas

Edward: lo siento

Bella: ¡NO! ¡YA BASTA EDWARD, DIME LA VERDAD A LA CARA, ME QUIERES O NO ME QUIERES, TE RECUERDO QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE SE QUISO CASAR CONMIGO Y EL QUE ME ARRUINO LA VIDA DEJANDOME EMBARAZADA, YO SEGUÍ ADELANTE POR QUE CREIA EN LO NUESTRO, PERO VEO QUE YA NO EXISTE, TOMA TU ESTÚPIDO ANILLO, Y DASELO A ALGUNA DE TUS PUTAS AMANTES!

Bella me tiró el anillo al suelo, soy el mas estúpido de la tierra, espera, ¿dijo que le arruine la vida dejándola embarazada?

Edward: Bella, espera

Bella: ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Me quieres ver sufrir más?

Edward: ¿enserio te arruine la vida dejándote embarazada?

Bella: no tiene nada que ver el temita ahora, Edward Cullen, no me vuelvas a hablar en toda la vida, por que si no…

Bella tenía cara de sufrimiento, como si le hubiera pinchado algo

Edward: ¿Bella que te pasa, son los bebes?

Bella: me…duele mucho la barriga

Llamamos a una ambulancia y en cuanto estuvimos en el hospital llamé a Alice y en medio segundo estaban en la sala, Rosalie y Emmett (por cierto recién casados), mis padres y Alice y Jasper.

Alice: ¿Qué tal esta?

Edward: el medico dice que hay posibilidades de que se pierda uno o los dos

Rosalie: ¿pero que ha pasado para que le ocurra eso?

Edward: yo…

Alice: Edward se estuvo a punto de besar con Victoria en la heladería y Bella le dijo que ya no quería estar mas con él y le tiro el anillo al suelo, eso provocó un gran disgusto para ella provocando el desprendimiento de un o puede que dos de sus embriones

Rosalie: grandísimo hijo de puta, tu no sabes como las paso Bella cuando te besaste con Jessica, pero ella idiota te dio una oportunidad, cuando te tenia que haber mandado al infierno y haberse ido con alguien un poco mas fiel

Emmett: Rosie, tranquila…

Rosalie: ¿Qué me tranquilice? Como Bella pierda sus bebes, será culpa de este mal parido, se las ha hecho pasar putas a mi amiga dejándola embarazada, ¿y tu dices que me tranquilice? Mira si Bella no te lo ha dicho ya, te lo digo yo: vete al infierno Edward Cullen y no vuelvas, porque de momento nadie te quiere aquí

Jasper: Rosalie, te has pasado

Edward: no Jasper, Rosalie tiene razón, soy un imbécil

Rosalie: un grandísimo gilipollas es lo que eres, tú no sabes lo que te has perdido chaval, Bella será la mejor pareja y madre que encontrarás en la vida, has perdido una joya

Rosalie me había puesto a parir, pero me lo merecía, aunque yo me lo esperaba de la boca de mi Bella

Pasaron las horas y la gente se iba yendo a sus casa, todo el mundo me decía que si tenía noticias nuevas que les llamara enseguida

Al día siguiente sabría algo de mi Bella y mis hijos


	28. Salvados por los pelos

Hoy sabría algo de mis bebes

Me habían llegado noticias de que Rosalie había puesto a caldo a Edward, se lo merecía el muy… el doctor había dicho que no me alterara, podría dañar a mis embriones

Dr.: ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy Bella?

Bella: inquieta, ¿saben algo de mis hijos?

Dr.: si, los dos se han salvado, pero el mas pequeño esta un poco en riesgo, es necesario que hasta el parto no tenga emociones fuertes ni sobresaltos, no se si me entiende

Bella: si, lo intentare

Dr.: bien, pues mañana mismo se puede ir, ha de pasar a firmar unos papeles a la salida

Bella: gracias doctor, y por favor no les diga nada a la gente que me espera fuera

Dr.: como quiera

Bella: y podría llamar a Rosalie Hale, querría hablar con ella

Dr.: vale, descanse

Rosalie: ¿Cómo estas Bella?

Bella: bien

Rosalie: dime que no has perdido nada

Bella: no, pero el doctor ha dicho que el mas pequeño esta en riesgo y que no tenga emociones fuertes hasta el parto

Rosalie: bien, yo te cuidaré Bells, ¿y cuando te dan el alta?

Bella: mañana mismo, ¿Cómo esta el ambiente allí fuera?

Rosalie: bueno, e puesto a caldo a Edward

Bella: gracias

Rosalie: pensé que me ibas a echar la charla sobre insultar a Edward

Bella: pero en este caso se lo merece, una cosa he dicho al doctor que no informe a nadie de fuera sobre mi estado, espero que no se lo digas a nadie

Rosalie: ¿ni a Emmett?

Bella: no, puede decírselo a Edward

Rosalie: ¿ni a Esme ni Carlisle?

Bella: nadie Rosalie, puede que más adelante se lo comunique yo personalmente

Rosalie: como quieras Bells, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana a primera hora cariño

Bella: dew, hasta mañana besitos

Rosalie: mejórate tu y tus pequeños

Bella: lo haremos

En cuanto se fue Rosalie me quedé sola, entro un par de veces la enfermera para cambiarme el suero y llegó la noche. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando oí que la puerta se abría…

Bella: ¿hola?

…: ¿Dónde estas?

Bella: ¿Quién eres?

…: yo

Bella: ¿Quién es yo?

…: no me digas que no me reconoces

Bella: lo siento, pero no

Y apareció un rostro muy, muy conocido

Bella: ¿Jacob?

Jacob: por favor Bella, ¿en serio que no me conoces?

Bella: ¡Jacob! ¡Estas aquí!

Jacob: y yo pensé que me conocías mejor, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Bella: Edward

Jacob: como no, ¿Qué te ha hecho el idiota de turno?

Bella: lo pillé casi besándose con Victoria Denali y me dio un disgusto tan grande que casi pierdo a mi niño pequeño

Jacob: hijo de puta… ¿estas bien?

Bella: perfectamente

Jacob: enserio Bella, ¿estas bien?

Bella: estoy tan bien, que mañana me dan el alta

Jacob: vale, ya no te molesto más

Bella: ¿y tu que haces aquí?

Jacob: ¿no puedo venir a ver a mi amiga favorita?

Bella: ¿a estas horas de la noche?, enserio Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob: esta bien, me has pillado, Nessie se ha puesto mala de la tripa y me e encontrado a Rosalie en el pasillo y me a dado tu habitación, no e podido venir hasta que Nessie no se hubiera dormido

Bella: ¿esta celosa?

Jacob: no, es que me ha pedido que cuidara de ella, bueno es mejor que vaya a ver si se a despertado

Bella: dile de mi parte que se mejore

Jacob: así lo haré, mañana vendré a despedirte

Bella: Nessie se queda mas días, ¿verdad?

Jacob: así es

Bella: bueno, adiós hasta mañana

Al cabo de un par de minutos, volvió a abrirse la puerta

Bella: ¿Jacob que quieres ahora?

…: no soy Jacob

Bella: entonces, ¿Quién eres?

…: tú prometido, e venido a que me perdones por las buenas o las malas

Bella: ¿Edward?


	29. The End

Mierda, Edward, había sonado ebrio

Llamé a la enfermera por el botón

Edward: veo que me reconoces

Bella: estas ebrio

Edward: parece que a las embarazadas se le desarrollan más los sentidos

Bella: ¿Qué quieres?

Edward: ¿no me has oído?

Bella: no te pienso perdonar

Edward: pues lo harás quieras o no

Bella: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward vino delante mio y me cogió de las muñecas fuertemente

Bella: me…haces daño

Edward: ¿me vas a perdonar?

Bella: no

Me apretó más y yo pegué un grito descomunal

Edward: no Bellita, no te conviene gritar ni tener emociones fuertes, ¿recuerdas?

Bella: suéltame

Edward: ¿o si no que?

Bella: te recuerdo que tengo acceso a tus hijos libremente, todo lo que yo trague ellos tragan

Edward: no te atreverás

Bella: ¿quieres comprobarlo?

Edward me soltó y de repente se derrumbo en el suelo y empezó a llorar

Edward: Bella, vuelve conmigo, no se vivir sin ti, cásate conmigo

Bella: vete con Victoria Denali

Y se durmió

Llegó la enfermera

Enfermera: ¿se encuentra bien?

Bella: bueno, casi no lo cuento, pero si estoy bien

Enfermera: ¿Quién es este señor?

Bella: mi ex. Comprometido

Enfermera: ¿quiere que me lo lleve de aquí?

Bella: no, ya llamo para que lo vengan a recoger

Enfermera: como quiera, estoy por aquí cerca si me necesita

Bella: ok

Decidí llamar a Alice

_Alice: ¿Quién eres a estas horas de la noche?_

_Bella: soy Bella_

_Alice: ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?_

_Bella: si, que vengas a recoger a tu hermano_

_Alice: ¿Qué? Bueno me lo cuentas allí, voy para allá_

_Bella: aquí te espero, habitación 324_

En 20 minutos llegó Alice

Alice: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella: a venido aquí diciéndome que le perdonaría por las buenas o las malas, me ha cogido de las muñecas fuertemente y yo le e amenazado con mis hijos y se a desprendido en el suelo, a empezado a llorar y suplicarme que volviera con él, después se durmió

Alice: creo que el pobre lo esta pasando bastante mal

Bella: si

Alice: bueno, Edward despierta

Edward: Bella

Alice: no, Alice, vamos a casa

Edward: no me pienso mover hasta que Bella me perdone

Bella: Edward, si quieres podemos quedar como amigos

Edward: no, Bella por favor, dame la ultima oportunidad, la ultima lo juro

Bella: Edward, me has hecho demasiado daño y por tu culpa casi pierdo a uno de nuestros hijos

Edward: perdóname por favor.

Bella: no puedo

Alice: Edward, vamos a casa

Edward: Bella, te quiero

Bella: yo también Edward

The End.

Al final Bella tuvo dos hijos preciosos, Robert y Edward, se casó con Laurent Black ex. Novio de Victoria Denali y hermano de Jacob. Tuvieron una niña, Kristen. Edward, ve a sus hijos cada fin de semana.

Alice y Jasper se casaron y tuvieron una niña preciosa, Ashley

Rosalie y Emmett, tuvieron un niño, Kellan

Jacob y Nessie, viven juntos y tuvieron la parejita, Nikki y Taylor. Piensan casarse mas adelante

Y Edward, esta soltero, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo pensando en Bella. El amor de su vida.


End file.
